Getting to Know You
by Papachibi
Summary: Lapis is a newly hired journalist in Garnet's team. She was steadily getting used in her job when a sudden assignment sent her far away from home with a coworker she barely knew. It doesn't help that she is actually attracted to said coworker, each day making her notice all their cute attributes, falling further inlove. Will love bloom in their trip together? Lapis sure hope so.
1. The Sudden Assignment

**An AU where Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems are a team of journalists. (You guessed it, Garnet is the Boss.)**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ **_*****_**

 **Chapter I: The Sudden Assignment**

I stared at my boss who was staring back at me as she rhythmically tap her fingers on her table. She patiently waits as I tried to absorb the information that she just gave me but my brain seems to have suddenly loss any of its ability to comprehend. "Uhm, pardon but can you please repeat?" I looked at the taller woman hopefully, wishing that I misheard whatever she just told me.

Garnet fixed her shades before calmly saying. "Lapis, I'm sending you off with Peridot to cover a scoop. You will be staying in the location for a while." I blinked, _yep I heard it right._ I nodded my head stiffly "Yes, of course... I'll go and prepare my things. Please excuse me, boss." I stood up and made my way out of my boss' office.

I sighed, walking to my table. It has only been a few months since I got this job so I'm basically still a rookie. Being a journalist is extremely fun since there's always new stuff to cover and places to go but at times it gets really tiring. Sometimes it takes weeks to get the scoop in a particular location or there is a need to transfer from one place to another in such a short time.

Now, I really like travelling and sightseeing but this is the first time I'll ever go as a part of a duo. I sighed once again and this time it caught the attention of my coworker whose table is just beside mine. Amethyst, a short girl with long hair dyed lavender with a pretty carefree personality, slightly turned her chair towards my direction.

"Sup rookie? Been sighing a lot today." She said as she leaned back on her chair, lifting her leg up to her table. "I was being sent to God knows where with Peridot and Garnet doesn't even specify exactly how long we'll need to stay." _It also doesn't help when I'm secretly attracted to said coworker_ … I'm starting to freak out a bit.

"Yo, Peridot ain't that bad. Ya just have to know her better. Maybe use this chance to get close to her." Amethyst said wagging her eyebrows. I blushed a bit glaring at her. _Maybe I'm being too obvious even Amethyst is catching up…_

"It's not that I don't like Peridot but no one really knows that much about her. She's a mystery! Well maybe aside from Pearl I guess, but she's not one to gossip..." her expression turned sour but she nodded anyways.

Well I'm not exactly wrong. Peridot can be described with many words… prideful, irritable, precise, smart, orderly and professional to a fault. In appearance, well she's just as tall as Amethyst, she have this unruly spiky blonde hair looks kinda like a triangle that somehow looks sooo perfect despite its unruliness, and she have this huge circular glasses that just accents how smart she is.

She is very serious with her work but the moment she goes out of the door, there's nothing else I know about her. "Well you could always ask Pearl." Amethyst said shrugging as she lifts her feet off the table. With that I stood up, waved goodbye to Amethyst and made my way to the elevator.

 _I just really want to go home_. I sighed in relief when I heard the familiar ding of the elevator, signaling its arrival. I waited patiently as the elevator doors slowly open before taking a step inside the elevator but stopped when I saw the person inside. It's **her**. Peridot was standing in the elevator, her posture straight and firm as ever.

She raised an eye brow as I just stood there staring at her then I realized she was waiting for me to get in so that she can go on with whatever business she needs to attend to. I hesitantly made my way inside the elevator, greeting her in which she responded with a nod in my direction then she immediately closed the door.

 _This is what I'm talking about! She have that air around her that just screams 'don't fuck with me'. And I just went ahead and made a fool out of myself._ I internally face palmed as I occasionally steal glances at her.

After a few tense seconds of me constantly eyeing her, somehow our eyes made contact and we both quickly looked away—blush forming on my cheeks while she lifted a hand to adjust her glasses, effectively covering her face. _Damn it, keep yourself together Lapis._ I mentally screamed to myself as the elevator came to a stop at the ground floor.

 _Finally._ I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and as soon as the door opened, Peridot brushed pass me, made it past the door and quickly disappeared into the parking lot. Another sigh escaped my lips as I got out the elevator, taking my time as I get out of the building and start walking home.

Well, let's just see what happens I guess…

 **_*****_  
Welp, there we go for a first chapter. In reality, I have read a fanfic here before with an AU just like this and I guess it inspired me. This one will be Lapidot though, so Lapidot shippers rejoice for I am also one ahaha~ I do have a lot of gem ships though so let's see what ships can be spawned in this OwO**

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter. I do hope that you stay to read through the whole story, until the very end. Please do leave comments and suggestions and again, thank you for reading~**


	2. Our Trip Together (Kitty Traits)

**An AU where Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems are a team of journalists. (You guessed it, Garnet is the Boss.)**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ **-o-o-o-o-** page break _  
_ **_*****_**

 **Chapter II: Our Trip Together (Kitty Traits)**

I sighed as I entered our office. _Damn, I've been doing that a lot this past week._ I actually took it upon myself to arrive early for once so that I could ask Pearl anything about Peridot. Not that I'm being weird or anything… I just want even the tiniest bit of information of my partner in our next assignment.

Aah by the way, the person I'm here for… Pearl. She's graceful, prim, proper, poised and extremely motherly. She does work with great precision and grace, it's unbelievable. In appearance she's thin and rather tall, pearl white complexion, her short bleach blonde hair always combed and fixed to perfection.

With that said the person I'm looking for, Pearl, is already in the office but… well, she's talking to Peridot. _okay._ I silently went and sit at my station, peaking from where I am as I listen to their conversation. They seem to be just happily chatting about whatever when Jasper entered still clad in her workout attire, long bleach blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

Jasper is a tall, bulky, muscle-y, strong, short tempered but extremely wild and fun girl. She have a skin condition called vitiligo, lighter patch of skin run down her arms, legs and a part of her face with her tanned skin. In contrary to what I first believed, Jasper is actually a morning person since she stops by the gym every morning before going to work.

Peridot visibly stiffens when Jasper entered the room and soon enough the blonde was engulfed in a hug from the buff woman who also ruffles her hair rigorously, messing up the usual triangle it has always been.

Peridot hissed at the Amazonian woman who quickly moved away from the pair as Peridot started hissing and vigorously flailing her arms to hit her. Upon realizing what she did, Peridot blushed a deep crimson as a giggling Pearl helps her fix her hair. _Like a lil kitten_. I chuckled silently from behind my table.

Jasper went by me, greeting with her usual smile "Sup rookie, what're you doing here so early?" I shrugged as I glanced at the pair still talking at the other side of the room. "I didn't know you're buddies with Peridot." I said as nonchalant as possible.

Jasper just grinned wider. "What? I've been with that dork since college. Well, course she excelled in everything and I'm just your usual jock but we work out well as a team somehow." She shrugged then continued with a smirk. "Well someone looks interested. Tell you what, I could hook you up with that dork if you want to."

I snapped my head in attention. "Wait, what?" Jasper laughed. "Yeah! That lil geek needs a girlfriend seriously, she still hasn't moved on Pearl even after Amethyst started dating her." _Wow, our office is a den of lesbians and I didn't even know._ I looked at Peridot— _it's not that I never thought Peridot was attractive before but…_ a blush colored my cheeks— _let's just stop there okay._

Jasper said goodbye, ruffled my hair then walked away. Well that's an interesting development. Two lesbians, two **single** lesbians, going on a trip together… all alone… _Ugh what is wrong with me?_ I buried my face on my hands as I silently fumed. We're about to leave in this magical adventure in an hour, meaning I have an hour to compose myself. _I can do this._

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The trip was relatively spent in silence. I looked outside the window of the airplane while Peridot typed away on her laptop, techno music playing loudly from her headphones. I felt a light nudge on my side as I blinked, seems like I dozed off the remainder of the trip.

We made it out of the airport and made our trip to the place we were supposed to stay… apparently our temporary residence is actually owned by the company, Peridot having been able to stay here a few times. All is well, until I saw the inside of the house—particularly one specific detail. There is only one bedroom and one bed. I sweat nervously as I took my luggage in the bedroom, following Peridot.

She sit our luggage to the corner of the room, where a single wardrobe is, adjacent to the bed— **our** bed for our stay. Upon seeing my obvious nervousness Peridot looked at me with a deadpan expression. "Well if you want I can sleep on the couch or something." I panicked. "No, no! It's okay. I'm just a little fidgety. I haven't been here before is all..." Peridot shrugged, dropping the subject and moving to unpack her luggage.

 **_*****_  
** **Ohohoho~ it's a big chance for Lapis! A house all to themselves, with a single bed. hehehe~ Well it's too early still, I want a really romantic kinda relationship please let the smut be in some other chapter far back. I'll warn you guys so don't worry!  
**  
 **There's something about the chapter names actually, the title in parenthesis is actually the cute traits or just cute qualities and stuff Lapis sees from Peridot in a certain chapter. The main idea I have with this fic is actually Lapis noticing all the cute little things about Peridot. So yeah~**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! Also thank you for the follow, gmarcelee. Thank you for the follow and the favorite, Cris881. Thank you for your support, please do stay with me until the end of the story. Please do leave comments and suggestions, again thank you for reading~**


	3. On the Job (Suits, Gestures and Boxers)

**An AU where Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems are a team of journalists. (You guessed it, Garnet is the Boss.)**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ **-o-o-o-o-** page break _  
_ **_*****_**

 **Chapter III: On the Job (Suits, Hand Gestures and Alien Boxer Shorts)**

We spend the afternoon interviewing some politicians, apparently there's some sort of meeting of government officials in this place and that is the news that we are to cover. I took pictures while Peridot did the actual interviews, which she records in some sort of tape recorder. As expected, Peridot is amazing at her job—having these intelligent talks with the officials while taking useful information to write about.

I just took a bunch of photos may it be the government officials or the venue in itself. Hey, any picture could be of help with the news ya know! Looking through the lens, I smiled as I took one with Peridot fixing her glasses.

Every time her glasses would slip down her nose, she would take her right hand and push the middle of her glasses to put it back in place… It's a pretty cute gesture. By the way, Peridot looks soo damn fine today, donning a black suit, white dress shirt and a red bowtie— _really professional_. I felt oddly proud as I took a bunch of unnecessary photos admiring my partner's features. _Ok she is cute, I said it. Leave it be.  
_  
It took us the whole afternoon to finish our interviews, the sun already setting when Peridot decided to call it a day. _Talk about a hard worker._ I smiled tiredly as I ruffled my hair in place. The meeting will still continue for a few more days so we have to stay put here for now… it was getting kinda windy outside so we decided to head back for the evening.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

When we head back the sun has completely set, we already had our dinner and I was just waiting for Peridot to finish with the bathroom so that I could take a bath or something so in the meantime I decided to organize the photos I took for the day. A lot of them are just little things about Peridot but I got pictures of what we need for the article so all is good. Just as I turn off my camera I heard the bathroom door open.

"Lazuli, it's your turn to use the bathroom." Peridot called out as she stepped out of the bathroom. "Sure thing Peri—" I said as I looked up and— _damn_. Her usual spiky hair was still as unruly as ever but it looked kind of fluffy as she dries them off with a towel. She's wearing a black t-shirt and white boxer shorts with little green alien prints— _from the professional journalist to this cute being._

I was probably staring for far too long as she cleared her throat, she turned her head as she cover her blush with a hand… heck I probably am blushing too. "Excuse me." I quickly made my way to the bathroom and immediately washed my face which was hot from embarrassment. _It's one thing to check her out secretly but face to face?! Lazuli, you are fucking crazy._ I continued to splash water on my face, keeping a squeal of embarrassment in.

After a generous amount of time, I made my way out of the bathroom with a towel in hand which I dry my hair off with. I tossed on a white crop top and some shorts for the night, not really my usual sleeping attire as I prefer something with less coverage. _Not that I could do that with Peridot in here._ I blush made its way to my face once again at my imagination, tugging at the neckline of my crop top— somehow the loose clothing seems stifling and hot.

It seems like it started raining sometime as I took a bath, the soft pelting of rain on the roof calming my nerves. I took a peak at the bed and saw Peridot huddled in a corner. She lifted her head when she heard me approach and she just stared, mouth slightly ajar as her eyes trailed down.. I felt the heat on my cheeks once again. _Ooh my god is she checking me out?! Okay I changed my mind, the crop top shows TOO MUCH skin._

My eyes stared nervously into hers as those light blues trailed down my body before meeting my own. And then I finally realized that she wasn't wearing her glasses like usual, the clear blue of her eyes move visible without them. _Wow, t_ _hey look soo much like the vast skies._ In contrast mine is a pair of dark blues, often described as the boundless oceans by my peers. _T_ _hat's just perfect_. I thought in a dreamy daze.

"Uhm..." She started as she shift from her place in the bed. "I have finished organizing and summarizing all the data that we have gathered today... if you wish we can go to sleep..." She said with her usual speech pattern, putting her notebook and tape recorder on the side table. I blinked. _She's asking you to sleep with her._ My eyes widen in realization, the innocent action seemed more scandalous in my head. W _ow, thank you brain for the oh so useful translation._

I start fiddling with the hem of my shorts, the sensation of the unbearable heat on my cheeks spreading to my ears and neck. I spared a glance at the blonde on the bed, her eyes darting around nervously and her face a deep red.

"Yeah, sure… It's been a really tiring day." I said as I awkwardly stretched to stress the point. She nodded, staying silent as she covered herself with a blanket. "Goodnight Lazuli." She turned away from me curling on the bed slightly.

I took a deep breath before getting on the bed. It shifted under my weight, a brutal reminder that I'm now currently on a single bed with my cute coworker that I'm currently, might be, kinda, obviously, seriously attracted to. "Goodnight Peridot." I closed my eyes and wished for sleep to just take over me as soon as possible else the embarrassment will kill me.

 **_*****_  
** **Ahahaha~ Writing Lapidot as obviously gay for each other is soooo much fun OwO of course I HAVE to include the little green alien boxer shorts man, it's one of the few canon things in here. I need it lmao. Also we've seen Pearl in a suit and I must say I'm just dying to see Peridot in one~ it's gonna be a hot lil dorito guys! Well, all the fanarts are doing me good. Too much Peridot in a suit, I love it.**

 **Thank you for the follow ColeHerz and a big thank you for the follow and favorite NCam42. I thank you all so much for reading this story, please stay with me to the very end OuO Thank you for reading this chapter~ Please do leave comments and suggestions!**


	4. Drifting Thoughts

**An AU where Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems are a team of journalists. (You guessed it, Garnet is the Boss.)**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

 **PERIDOT'S POV CHAPTER.**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ **-o-o-o-o-** page break _  
_ **_*****_**

 **Chapter IV: Drifting Thoughts**

I lay awake in our shared bed, the other occupant seems to have already dozed off as her calm breathing washed over the room with the light pelting of the rain. The rain this evening was not that bad, thankfully it was only a light drizzle with no thunders. The interviews earlier this afternoon was pretty good. We are able to interview a considerable amount of people and witness the opening of the whole event as well.

 _And just like that my first day as a duo with Lapis is done..._ Reminiscing on the events of this day, I felt my cheeks heating up once again as the memory from earlier this evening played in my mind.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I heard the door of the bathroom open as Lapis got out, holding a towel that she's currently dying her hair on. A few droplets of water cascaded down the side of her face—gracefully sliding down tanned skin, going down to her neck and right in the middle of her chest. My eyes trailed down with it before landing to her crop top then to her exposed stomach, it was generally flat but also toned just right.

I savored the sight for a while before my gaze goes down to her gorgeous long and slim legs, her shorts were... well… short, not even going past half of her thigh. _Damn._ How fast can a person be attracted to someone? The answer is apparently extremely fast.

I blushed as I realize I've been staring too much, my eyes going back up to meet hers. Deep blue eyes stared back at mine, like the deep blue ocean—the lighting makes them glint beautifully. _She is really breathtaking._

"Uhm..." I stared dumbly. "I have finished organizing and summarizing all the data that we have gathered today... if you wish we can go to sleep..." I trailed off. I'm rambling again. I nervously wait for a response when her eyes suddenly widen... then it clicked in my brain.

 _Ooh my stars did I just invited her to bed?!_ I nervously looked anywhere except those deep blue eyes, noting how her hands nervously fiddle with her shorts. I might be beet red with embarrassment right now.

"Yeah, sure… It's been a really tiring day." She said as stretched and this caused her crop top to hike up a little bit further, exposing more of that deliciously toned stomach. I gulped, nodding as I lay down on the bed and covered myself with the blanket. "Goodnight Lazuli." I said as I turned away from her, my face feels so damn hot. I feel the bed shift and unintentionally held my breath. "Goodnight Peridot."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

And hours past that I'm still here, wide awake. I dared to turn around and looked at Lapis who was still sleeping soundly beside me. Her face looked really comfortable as her chest rise and fall with her breathing.

I stroked her short hair, dyed blue, as I sat there and admired her. In all seriousness I have been eyeing Lapis since the first time she walked into the office when she applied for the job. _I'm just really awkward around other people, okay... much more when it's someone who I just met and I immediately fancy._

This is not the first time that I got to work with Lapis but it is the first time we work with just the two of us… _I wish we end up closer after this though._ I sighed, after this assignment we'll go back to our usual place in the office and our usual habit. _I just wish we don't go back to how we usually just ignore each other's presence though…_

 **Hopefully.**

 **_*****_  
** **Just wanted to tell a lil bit of stuff happening in the little dorito's brain OwO That is their first day together everyone~ Aside from being a cute lil side of Peridots POV and gayness, it also kinda tells that the attraction is actually mutual~ lmao when my fic is more colorful and reciprocated than my love. luh, sorrs bout that ahahaha~ Now we know that lil Peri feels the same but Lapis remains uninformed bout it. Dense lil lappy =3=**

 **Sorry for the delay of this chapter btw, had to go to some relative's place and there is no internet in there QuQ glad to be back and writing though~ I also just realized that I didn't even tell what kind of POV the whole story is, hope it didn't confuse anyone. I wrote which POV the thing is this chapter but the next one it'll be back to the usual Lapis' POV.**

 **Thank you for the follow Indifferent Infested and Zigthehunter, please do stick with me 'till the end~ To everyone who have read from the start up to this point, thank you very much QuQ I cherish all the follows and favorites of you guys, thank you so much~ Please do leave comments and suggestions and again thank you for reading this chapter~**


	5. Morning Blues (Cutely Drowsy n Diamonds)

**An AU where Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems are a team of journalists. (You guessed it, Garnet is the Boss.)**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

 **We're back to Lil' Lappy POV**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ **-o-o-o-o-** page break _  
_ **_*****_**

 **Chapter V: Morning Blues (Cutely Drowsy and Diamonds)**

I woke up to the continuous pitter patter of the rain, I looked to the window right by Peridot's side—the sky is really dark and cloudy. I stood up, carefully as to not disturb the blonde beside me. By the way said girl is still sleeping soundly, sprawled on her side of the bed. Her shirt hikes up to reveal her flat stomach and more of her green alien themed boxer shorts.

Stifling a snort of amusement, I made my way to the kitchen to make some coffee. A few minutes past, the rumbling sound of the coffee machine and the drops of rain are the only sound accompanying me—it's a quiet and peaceful morning.

I took a glance at the clock, 9 AM, it's already late and we've been planning to interview protesters before the meeting starts. _Peridot is still sleeping..._ I placed two slices of bread inside the toaster before making my way back to our bed.

"Peridot, wake up. We need to get ready." I held her shoulder and carefully shook her to which she only responded with a groan. "Peridot" I repeated then with a whine she turned around and took a hold of my wrist before dragging me further into the bed, hugging my arm as she mumbled. "Just a few more minutes..." My mind overheated. For a business-y, punctual and professional person such as Peridot to not be a morning person is surprising— _actually the gap is extremely cute, another PeriPoint._

I lay there stiffly, letting the drowsy blonde curl beside me. _It's a PeriSnuggle._ I stared at the blonde who clung on my arm as she buried her face on it. _Aaaw. She's so adorable~_ As much as I'd love to just sit here and fawn all over Peridot, we have business to take care of. I then settled on leading my still half-asleep coworker to the table.

Just in time, the toast was done, I fetched it together with a cup of coffee that I placed on the blonde's side of the table. Peridot took a single toast before spreading a generous, **generous** amount of chocolate spread on it. She gingerly took a bite, smiling as she swings her feet happily underneath the table. _Okay, this amount of cuteness should be illegal._ I then decided that morning is now my favorite part of the day.

I took a sit opposite of her, my coffee mug in hand as she took her second slice of bread and once again spreading chocolate on it. When she was done, she made sure to clean the spoon of the remaining chocolate. I just stared blankly at her as she thoroughly lick the spoon clean— _suddenly I'm craving for chocolate, from the mouth... of this person... okay._

Fortunately, the still sleepy Peridot seems to take no mind that I'm hungrily observing her as she took her time cleaning the spoon off. Side note: Peridot loves chocolate. After finishing her toast, she finished her coffee in a single swig then grumbled a small "thanks" before walking to the bathroom. I took it upon myself to clean after her as I hear the tap turned from inside.

I hummed a small tune as I prepare my equipment and also my outfit for the day. I opened our shared closet, putting a hand on my chin as I weighed my options. It's pretty cold today… and it looks like the rain won't stop anytime soon… so I guess I'd go with something thick and less formal.

As I nodded to myself for my brilliant thinking, I heard Peridot call from inside the bathroom. "Lazuli... can I ask for your assistance with something?" I poked my head past the closet doors to look at the still closed bathroom door. "Yeah?" A short pause. "C-can you hand me my clothes? I forgot to bring them with me in here... They're the pile at the top drawer."

I let out a small hum in response which probably is not the best idea, seeing as the two of us are separated by a wall. I pulled her drawer out, spotting the said pile immediately. I was about to pick it up when I realized what the green article of clothing on top of the pile is— _Peridot's Underwear_

I looked from side to side, my fingers twitching slightly as I reach out to grab the said article of clothing. _Gulp._ It's dark green in color with diamond patterns of brilliant yellow. My hands barely grazed the fabric when— "Lazuli, have you acquired it? It's on the top drawer." Peridot must've been waiting impatiently inside the washroom thinking I didn't hear her properly.

I backed away, raising my hands up as if to prove my innocence. "I got it. Just a second." I stood up, quickly making my way in front of the bathroom door to not arouse any suspicion. I gently knocked on the wooden surface of the door as I wait impatiently—the green piece on top of the pile the embodiment of temptation itself at the moment.

Shuffling could be heard inside the bathroom before Peridot opened the door just enough for her to reach out and grab her clothing. I just stood there frozen, from the slightly ajar door I can vaguely see Peridot with only a towel wrapped around her. Her damp hair tamer than usual but still weaved back, droplets of water dripping slowly down her flushed face, some end up down to her neck while others would go past soft lips. _Aah she's blushing..._ She muttered a small thanks, closing the door and once again shuffling was heard inside the bathroom.

By the time the blonde got back outside I'm still standing in front of the door. She let out a little chuckle, our faces both flushed and I can't help but let out a chuckle of my own too... then we just broke out laughing. We spend a while laughing before the blonde looked at me, her light blues sparkling with happiness, giving me a genuine smile that I gladly returned.

"Well, it's all yours now Lazuli." She stepped aside from the bathroom door to make way for me, making an exaggerated gesture towards said door. _The bathroom or you? I wish it's you instead…_ I bowed slightly, feigning an air of class as I let out another giggle before walking pass Peridot.

I went inside to get ready, bubbling with happiness at the event that just transpired. I looked at myself on the mirror, a bright smile etched on my face. _Heh, I look like a lovesick dork._ And a lovesick dork, I am.

When I got out Peridot was completely dressed, in contrast to our first interviews, she decided to wear a stylish dark green coat on top of a flannel, her hair combed and styled to her unruly perfection— _guess that's one mystery I can't unveil right now._ Another note: Peridot's favorite color seems to be green.

"Good morning, again, Lazuli. Sorry if I'm not that responsive earlier. I can't really get a hold of myself in the mornings" She fixed her collar, silently gauging my reaction through the mirror. I held a smile as I ruffled my hair, staring at my reflection in the mirror Peridot is currently using, the height gap being a plus in this kind of situation. "G'morning. It's okay, I found it kinda cute." I slipped, looking nervously at the blonde who also visibly froze.

I was about to cover it all up to at least keep a little bit of comfort in between us when I heard her mumble in a small voice. "...wow, thanks." She turned away but the redness of her ears gives it all away. I grinned as I hold onto her, the redness of her face deepening. "Come on Peridot, we have work to do." She looked surprised but smiled with me anyways, another day of work for us I guess.

 **_*****_  
Yeah there is no basis for Peridot's behaviors in this chapter, but but! Hey! Won't it be cute? Imagine a sleepy Peridot latching onto you telling you to shut up and come back to bed with her lmao. That'll be sooo adorable~ Also, geez Lapis, its just been a night together and you're already thinking lood things bout peri, get a hold of yourself XD**

 **Thank you for the review Guest, glad you like this story, Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter, please do leave comments and suggestions... if you could pleased do drop a follow and fave. Thank you again~**


	6. Thunderstorm and Cuddles

**An AU where Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems are a team of journalists. (You guessed it, Garnet is the Boss.)**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ **-o-o-o-o-** page break _  
_ **_*****_**

 **Chapter VI: Thunderstorms and Cuddles**

A few days have passed since the first day of our assignment and the government meetings are already in their end, taking about a week. We were supposed to leave a few days ago, but the weather turned for the worst—due to a storm our flight has been cancelled. So basically, we're stuck here until the weather gets better.

The billowing clouds completely covered the sky which appeared dark and gray as rain poured endlessly from them. "Guess we need to stay for a little longer..." I turned to Peridot who was huddled in a corner of the bed, her back pressed firmly on the wall.

"Peridot, are you ok?" Just as I was about to crawl towards her, the loud crackling of thunder echoed throughout the whole room. The blonde huddled closer to her corner, curling up in defense as she let out whimpers. _Ooh... she's afraid of the thunder..._ Another lightning flashed outside and I could see Peridot stiffen as if waiting for impact.

I made my way in front of her, taking her hands on mine. She lifted her head, tears threatening to drip from her eyes. "Yeah, I just..." She squeezed my hands as another flash of light strike down, illuminating her face— _she looks soo terrified._

I hugged her tightly, burying her face on my chest. She hugged me back, her shoulders relaxing as we stayed in each other's embrace. "Lazuli..." She tilted her head a bit to make eye contact, her face remains buried on my chest. "Lapis... you can call me Lapis." I quickly cut her off.

"L-Lapis..." She seems embarrassed as she called me out to which I just smiled gently. "Yes, Peri?" Her eyes widened a bit, noticeably flushing as she gave me a small smile. "You gave me a nickname... wow, thanks." I chuckled as she continued. "Lapis, can we... uhm stay like this for tonight... at least until the weather gets better."

It was a really alluring request, the two of us are on the farthest level of skinship we have ever been. I could practically feel every shift of her head against my chest and she could probably hear my heart pounding loudly as she lean on me. _No…_ I pushed down all the ulterior motives as far as I could, _It's not about me. Peridot_ _needs me now… I need to be here for her._

I let myself fall back onto the bed, Peridot letting out a yelp as we land on the soft mattress. She ended up on top of me, pulling away a little to show the cute pout on her face. "Lapis!" But before she could complain any further I pressed my forehead on hers. "I promise to stay by your side so let's go cuddle until the weather's good, okay?" Once again I was lost in her light blue orbs staring directly to mine, my clear and peaceful sky in this dark and rainy day.

"You're a clod." She said grumpily before going back to burying her face into my chest. I wrapped my hands around her, resting my chin on top of her head. She smells amazing. I felt my eyelids grow heavier and heavier until I completely fell asleep to the calm breathing of the girl in my arms.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I moved to shield myself as the sun hit pass my closed eyelids—to no vail I opened my eyes, the light becoming more intense than before. It was hella bright out and the chirping of the birds filled my ears, the weather's all good. I tried sitting up but the weight on my chest down is preventing me to do so. I looked down to see Peridot, face still buried on my chest.

I stroke the back of her head, playing with the strands of blonde hair that stuck out in different directions in which she snuggled closer in response with a groan then her head lifts from its original position. I smiled as I once again watch her normal morning laziness, her bed hair is absolutely cute. _Man I could get used to waking up to this every morning._

It is but a fantasy though… "Morning Dot." She still looks drowsy, her eyes staring into mine but it seems out of focus—those crystal clear blues still look gorgeous though. "Morning, Laz." She lazily lifted herself from our position, sat on the corner of the bed and stretched. I proudly smiled, seeing as how relaxed she is now compared to last night.

"Lapis, thank you for your comfort last night. It helped me a lot." My smile widen as I made my way behind her to give her a back hug. "Anything for you Peri." She giggled in which I also followed with my snort laugh, my cheeks heating up as the sound unintentionally slipped past. It's a usual thing of mine really… It just happens ok, the snort laugh actually once become my distinct trait back in college.

"Aah… sorry, it slipped out." Peridot just giggled more and pressed herself against me more. "Aw Lapis, don't feel sorry. Honestly, it's really cute." I embraced her tightly, for so long I've deemed my snort laugh as something really weird and tried to stop myself from doing it… this is the first time someone have ever called it anything other than weird—much more she called it _cute._

Right then and there, I knew that I'm really inlove… and she is more than worth it. I lay my head on her shoulder, feeling contented but then... since the weather has gone better it means we have to go back to the office and also back to our usual lifestyle. I felt a little sad, I wish this trip would last forever even though our return was long overdue. I just had to make sure we still hang out after this. I hope it all works out.

 _No…_ _ **I'm**_ _going to make this work out._

 **_*****_  
What else must be in the 'getting to know the Peridorito list' other than the alien boxer shorts? Course is the thunder thing, I know Peridot got over her fear of the thunder pretty quickly but I kind of want it to be a thing here too. Of course Lil Lappy comes to the rescue~ cut her imagination some slack, she's a grown woman with her crush man. It happens.**

 **Thank you for the fave abbydobbie, a big thank you for the fave and follow SilentReader625! Thank you for reading up to this point, I look forward to writing more chapters for you people who reads this.*it gives me life QuQ* Please do leave comments and suggestions, again thank you~**


	7. Back as Before

**An AU where Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems are a team of journalists. (You guessed it, Garnet is the Boss.)**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ **-o-o-o-o-** page break/ time skip  
 **_*****_**

 **Chapter VII: Back as Before**

The trip was once again spent in silence. Same as before Peridot took out her laptop and typed away in it while I just stared out of the window, watching the clouds as we pass by. Nearly an hour after the take off, Peridot took away her laptop to try and get some sleep. I see her shift relentlessly on her chair, trying to get comfortable in it.

I poked her shoulder in which she just looked at me questioningly. I smiled as I took her head and leaned it on my shoulder. She looked surprised at first yet she remained there, smiling as the blush spread on her face. The rest of the trip, we both fell asleep leaning against each other.

Our boss, Garnet, was actually waiting for us at the airport together with Jasper. Just as we made it out of the door Jasper engulfed Peridot into a bone crushing hug, lifting her off the ground as the blonde tapped on her back in submission. Upon bringing Peridot back down, Jasper made her way to me—greeting me with a pat on the head.

"Thanks for taking care of Peridot the past few weeks, Lapis... so how was she?" We were walking side by side with just enough distance from Garnet and Peridot to ensure that they won't hear us. "Well she's really good in her job. She just knows what to say and how to act and! And! She has all these cute habits… holy shit Jasper, I think I like her."

Jasper smiled widely at my sudden outburst, putting her arm around my shoulders. "Well, I'm leaving her in your capable hands..." the arm around my shoulders tightened, almost feeling like a choke-hold more than anything. "…but if you make Peridot cry, I swear I'll make you regret the day you were born."

Just as fast as it came, the hostility was gone as Jasper loosened her grip and I walked stiffly beside her, the weight of her arm still present on my shoulder. "Yes, of course ma'am." It's not like I'm planning to make Peridot cry, but the thought still made me sweat nervously— _Jasper really cares for Peridot, huh._

I looked at the said blonde walking ahead, oblivious of all that is happening behind her. I'll do anything to make this nerd happy and I'm sure I will never let her down. I steeled my resolve as I turned to Jasper once again.

"I swear I won't." I looked at her dead in the eye, determination filling me with the challenging look she gave. She smirked. "You better keep your words." She said before walking off to catch up to our boss.

Then just like that we're back in our daily lives. We resumed our usual duties in our office and even through it, I made sure to see Peridot during my breaks. It's been a few weeks since our trip and I wanted to ask Peridot out for dinner.

I asked Amethyst for some advice about my whole ordeal and she was happy to help… well, more than happy as she forces me to go on with it and ask Peridot out for dinner. "Come on just do it!" I refused to go on with my plan, opting to plant myself in the floor to which Amethyst responded by pushing me to where Peridot's table is.

 _By the time we made it there the whole company would've already known with all the fuzz Amethyst was doing._ I sighed in defeat as more of our coworkers and a few clients stare at our direction."I'll do it sheesh, you don't have to push me!" I shoved her face as she continues pushing me, actually succeeding as I noticed we were a few steps away from Peridot's table.

"Uhm, what are you two doing in front of my working quarters?" I straightened up, causing the shorter girl pushing me to fall over face first. I face palmed, my cheeks burned in embarrassment as the blonde just let out a chuckle. Peridot must be making her way back to her table from a coffee break, evident from the mug in her hand.

"You okay there, Amethyst?" Said girl stood back up, rubbing her reddened nose. "Yup, just fine P-dot. I'm just here to drop Lapis off." She looked at my deadpan expression before quickly running back to our side of the office with a bye. I kept my gaze to where Amethyst has ran off, fuming slightly. _She's dead when I get back._

"So uhm, hi again Lapis." I looked back to see a confused Peridot, her head tilting slightly to the side. "Do you have any business with me?" _Ok here we go._

I gulped. I can feel my heart hammering in chest as I took a deep breath to calm myself a bit. "Yeah uhm... I was just thinking... want to go out for dinner with me? this weekend… I know a good place that's not that far."

I scratched my head sheepishly, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. A few seconds past and the blonde in front of me still remained silent so I turned my head back to look at her. Our eyes met and I felt my heart flutter. _I still can't get over how her eyes soo much like the sky..._ She smiled "I would be happy to go out to have dinner with you" I beamed, hugging her and twirling her around.

"So is this our first official date?" Peridot smirked as my face turned red, just like hers, and she continued. "You always ask me to each lunch together, but dinner... this is a first."

It's true that I always make sure to ask Peridot out for lunch and even made it a habit to bring my own just in case she already have hers so we can eat together in the office. Most of the time we have our coworkers with us, Jasper asking for a bite of my homemade lunch or the rest of the crew at a local coffee shop... we never had a time to be alone.

"Yeah…" I held her hands as I pressed my forehead against hers "…If it's okay to you that I call it a date, then yes. I'll ask again then, Peridot will you go on a date with me?" I looked hopefully into her eyes. "Yes Lapis, I would love to."

I once again hugged her tightly until a giggle caught our attention. "When's the wedding?" Jasper could be heard snickering in the distance. "Jasper you clod!" Peridot shouted back but the smile in her face remained.

 **_*****_  
** **In all legitness, the fic is supposed to end when they get back but there was soo many ideas swimming in my head that I just had to put it all in here. Acads is kind of being a pain rn so I made a update schedule. I'll post an update every** **Wednesday (that day in my place ofcourse** **). Assured 100%.**

 **Since the last chapter the number of follows and faves rose alot~ yay~ For those who recently did so, I'm sorry I can't say your names here one by one like usual (fic's getting unnecessarily long) so I'll thank you generally... Thank you sooo much for supporting and reading this fic you guys!** **I'll still read your reviews though, so at least expect answers to your reviews here.**

 **Side Note: Last chapter Peri refused to call Lapis by her first name and said 'wow, thanks' when Lapis gave her a nickname. I adopted that from the Japanese (cuz I'm an otaku) where first name calling and nickname giving are endearing actions.**


	8. Dates and Ruined Plans

**An AU where Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems are a team of journalists. (You guessed it, Garnet is the Boss.)**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ **-o-o-o-o-** page break/ time skip  
 **_*****_**

 **Chapter VIII: Dates and Ruined Plans**

I dusted my shirt nervously for the nth time this evening, flattening out any wrinkles present—it was a fruitless attempt since every movement causes the fabric to shift and fold but anything is better than doing nothing while waiting for your girlfriend for your first date. The constant ticking of the clock brings more anxiety as I take glances at it ever so often... any minute now.

Ten minutes before our designated time and my nerves are showing no signs of calming down. I paced relentlessly around the living room of my apartment, jumping slightly when I hear a knock on the door. My stomach did flips as I walked towards it, a mixture of excitement and anxiety settling in my gut as I slowly turned the knob.

I opened the door and my heart stopped for just a second, skipping a beat. There she was, standing at my doorstep with a single rose in her hand. She scratched her head sheepishly, extending her hand to push the rose into mine.

"I got this for you... well, Jasper insisted I get you something soo..." We both turn red as silence enveloped us. The thought only just settle into my brain, we are seriously going to a date... right now. It made my heart swell with happiness.

I smiled, taking the rose from her. "Thank you! Can you wait inside for a while? I'll need to put this in a vase." I stepped aside to let Peridot in. She turned to look at everything like a kid on her first trip to an amusement park, looking in wonder at the various paintings that hung the walls of my living room.

I went to the kitchen to find something to put the rose in and as I made my way back I heard a sound from the room the blonde is in. Soon the sound form into a slow melody, sometimes hitting the wrong chord—a grunt joins in with the ruined melody only to start all over again.

I walked into the living room, Peridot was fumbling with the strings of my guitar as she try to remember the next chord. She sighed in defeat, lifting her head up only to make eye contact with me. She quickly stood up, panicking as she returned my guitar back to its stand in the corner of the room.

"L-lapis! S-sorry for touching your instrument without asking for your permission." She looked apologetic as she nervously fiddles with her thumbs. "Nah it's ok, I didn't know you knew how to play the guitar."

She said after looking at the said instrument. "Our boss' friend once visited the office and she brought her son with her." She smiled at the memory.

"That time I was just new in our department and didn't talk to anybody. He refused to leave me alone and dragged me to the rest of the team." She continued with a laugh. "He helped me communicate with the others and taught me how to play a guitar, well what he had is a ukulele."

She turned to look towards me, her eyes filled with affection. This is the first time I saw her look so… endearing. I wish I could bring her happiness as much as this kid. "He sounds like a good kid." I said as I stood up. "He is." Peridot also stood up and stretched. "Sorry for getting a bit side tracked, shall we proceed in our date?" Peridot offered me a hand which I gladly took "Let's go."

It was the best evening of my life and not to stop there, things just keep getting better and better as the first date was succeeded by a second one, a third one... so much I can't even count.

I smiled contentedly as I fixed the files on my table when Amethyst leaned over my table, smirking as she lazily looked over at the files I was arranging.

"Looks like all's goin well huh. So have you, like, confirmed that you guys are official?" I tilted my head in confusion. "Isn't it obvious that we are? I mean we've gone to sooo many dates!"

Amethyst just continued to stare straight into my eyes, her indifferent expression still present. "No seriously, have you ASKED her to be your girlfriend, or vice versa?" crap. Now that I think about it I haven't yet.

"N-no." I said truthfully, avoiding eye contact as I nervously flipped the corner of the document I was still holding. I was surprised when Amethyst suddenly stood up, holding my shoulders as she stared me down. "Seriously Lapis?! You've been making poor Peri wait! You need to ask her like seriously now." The shorter girl scolded me as I just stared dumbly.

Fuck, how did I forget such an important detail?! Ugh... and I'm here assuming we're already girlfriends. I removed the fuming girl's hands on my shoulders. "I get it Amethyst, I'll ask Peridot in our next date." Said girl nodded approvingly as she walked off. "Seriously rookie, sometimes you're really dense..." I heard her mumble before she completely got out of sight.

I stood up, making a beeline to Peridot's desk. By the time my anxiety and doubt settle in my gut I was already standing in front of Peridot's desk, the blonde was entirely focused in her work to even notice me. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hey Peri?" My voice came out squeaky, about an octave higher than usual with nervousness heavily laced into it. Peridot let out a surprised yelp, having been pulled out of her concentration.

"Ooh Lapis, you surprised me. What's up?" She brought her pen down in attention. "Uhm... well, I wanna ask if you wanna go out tonight. Ya know, get a nice dinner and stuff." I stroke the nape of my neck nervously.

The blonde just let out a chuckle. "Of course Lapis, you do not need to be so tensed." Just as she finished her sentence Jasper burst through the door. "Ooh yeaaah! Let's all go party tonight!" Behind her was our boss who shook her head slightly but the smile she have on her face tells otherwise. Upon hearing the news Amethyst perked up. "Yo, G's gonn go to?!" She exclaimed excitedly as she made her way to the pair.

"You bet Garnet will! You know what, let's all go to that bar downtown. It's gonna be AMAZING!" The two cheered as they playfully bump into each other, the smaller one putting up a fight despite the apparent size gap. "Oh yeaah! Let's mash it uuuup~" Seriously sometimes Amethyst and Jasper seem like sisters.

I grumbled as I raised my hand to catch the attention of the others. "Uhm... well I can't come with you guys. Had something planned out especially for tonight." As much as I would hate to spoil the fun I already have my date planned out for this evening and I will NOT postpone it for something like this.

Jasper snickered. "Is it another date with Peridot?" Aaaand Jasper hits the head of the nail the first try. Damn you Jasper and your unusually sharp perception. I looked at Amethyst who looks at me apologetically, it was her idea and yet she don't seem to be willing to help me out of this.

"Why not go on a date in the same bar, we promise we won't bother you then afterwards you can join us." Garnet shrugs with her usual indifference.

"B-but!" I looked at Peridot with my best puppy face, she keep glancing between me and Jasper who is also sporting a puppy face. "Come on Peri, you never drink with us."

Peridot pinches the bridge of her nose with a sigh. "Ok ok, I get it. We are going to join you in your merry-making, you can drop that face now Jasper." Jasper raised her hands up in victory, smiling smugly to me."Oh yeaah! Won by a few years baby~"

I grumbled, turning to Peridot with a pout. She held my hands to comfort me. "It doesn't matter where we are Lapis, as long as we're together... also it's true that I haven't gone drinking with them in a long time." Peridot tugged at her collar uncomfortably, her cheeks turning red.

"Wait, why? Did something happen?" Peridot was about to deny it defensively when Jasper wrapped her arm on my shoulder. "Well actually—" Amethyst expression turned sour and Peridot scrambled to cover Jasper's mouth.

"Now is not the time to discuss such events. Come now Lapis, we have work to do." I didn't have the chance to further get a say in the matter as Peridot shoved me to the direction of my desk. As curious as I am, if Peridot don't want to tell me then I'll need to respect her decision.

 **_*****_  
Lapis got cockblocked lmao.**

 **Ooh my goodness, I totally forgot to update on wednesday as I promised. I am deeply sorry. School just started and it's keepin me busy. I will try my best to keep up with the updates though~**

 **As of the matters regarding the rating: THIS FANFIC IS ORIGINALLY RATED M FOR A SINGLE SCENE THAT I PLANNED. I noticed that putting the fic in M rating discourages a LOT of people to read the fic so I decided to change it to RATED T. As I had planned, a steamy scene will be posted soon but assure you that I will put PROPER WARNINGS before the chapter so please do read any warnings. Aside from this chapter, rated M scenes will usually be implied but not really narrated in detail so don't worry bout that.**

 **Again thank you for reading, thank you for the faves and follows. please do leave comments and suggestions in the reviews and I hope I'll see you next wednesday. Thank you~**


	9. The Bold and Talkative Drunk

**An AU where Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems are a team of journalists. (You guessed it, Garnet is the Boss.)**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ **-o-o-o-o-** page break/ time skip  
 **_*****_**

 **Chapter IX: The Bold and Talkative Drunk**

The rest of the day went by peacefully, numbing the anxiousness that long buried itself in the pit of my stomach starting when I decided to ask Peridot out tonight. It doesn't really help that the whole office is now walking with us to the same bar.

I sighed, steeling myself as we got closer to said establishment. I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt a thug on the sleeve of my shirt. Peridot stared at me, her nervousness apparent like the red taint on her cheeks.

"Lapis I just want to tell you whatever happens there and whatever nonsense I spout when I'm drunk, just know that I love you so much and nothing I say there should prove otherwise, okay?"

She sounds so serious, maybe it's about the 'event' that Jasper wanted to say. I gave a small shrug as I let out a goofy smile. "Sure thing Peridot." It's not really a big deal to me but with the way Peridot is acting, I think it's a pretty big deal for her.

 _Welp, she'll just tell me when she's ready._

By the way Peridot looks sooo cute today, she opted on wearing a skirt rather than her usual pants… which is a first and I am loving it, the skirt accenting her generous hips and thick thighs. It kind of irks me though as I imagine all the drunkards who would see and would try to hit on her.

I held her hand possessively as we walked inside the establishment, Peridot and I chose a spot in the farther end of the bar in front of the barista while the rest of our coworkers went to a booth, maintaining enough distance to provide us comfort.

I waved at the barista to get a drink with light alcohol just for a little courage while Peridot just asked for water. Maybe it's apparent in my face that I wanna talk that they all saw the need to isolate us enough.

I downed the drink in one go, the sensation of alcohol slightly burning on my throat as the numbness slowly settle.

"Well Peridot, I wanted to ask you... are we like girlfriends now? 'Cuz if not I wanna ask you right now to be my girlfriend."

The numbness not able to fully douse the tightening in my chest as I anxiously waited for an answer.

"Oh so that's what you're worrying about... yes Lapis, I do believe I assumed that we are lovers at this point." She smiled brightly at me, red heavily coloring her face.

I stood up in glee about to declare my happiness to the others when the loud chatter of some drunks cut me off. "Ahaha, not really the most romantic place to ask you out huh... that kinda sucks. I wanted to make it special."

Peridot gave me a hug, gently patting my back as she lean her head on my shoulder. "I told you, as long as we're together anywhere is fine." I wanted to cry from happiness, the sensation ready to burst outta my chest.

I heard a squeal behind us and I didn't have the time to react when suddenly Peridot was engulfed in a bear hug, sputtering helplessly as she was easily lifted off the ground.

"Oh yeah~ That's what I'm talking about! This lil nerd finally have a girlfriend. You sooo have to drink Peri!" Jasper lifts her to their table while Garnet just gave me a thumbs up as I followed the tall woman carrying my nerd. _Heh, **my** nerd._ I smiled at the thought.

In the booth was Pearl and Amethyst, the former giving us a polite wave as usual while the other just kept uttering nonsense seemingly drunk.

Jasper waved to the waitress and ordered beer for all of us. She raised a glass with a smile. "For this lil nerd and Lapis who are now officially girlfriends!" The rest of the table raised their glasses muttering a loud "Cheers" as they laughed and congratulated us individually.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The thick scent of alcohol wafts our table as I downed my fifth glass of the evening. I slowly swirl the remaining contents of my glass as the alcohol slowly settle down in my system, leaving a constant buzz in its wake.

I took a glance on the other participants of the table, Pearl is cradling a now completely wasted Amethyst while Jasper and Garnet seems to be in the middle of a drinking contest. I was surprised when I heard a loud 'thump' beside me. I turned to see Peridot with her face on the table, now in her third glass and is very much intoxicated at this point.

She tried to sit straight up only to slam her head on the table once again. She mumbled grumpily as she tries to ease the pain in her head. I gently pat her forehead which was now red from repeatedly colliding with the table. She purred happily, leaning her head into my touch.

"Heh, look at that dork over there… always caring, elegant and kind." She said motioning to Pearl who tried to keep everyone in line, she chose to drink tea instead which makes her basically the only sober person in the table.

She gave a mournful smile before turning back to me. "Last time I went drinking I declared how I love her sooo much and kissed her. Got into a fight with Amethyst... apparently they've been going out for about a month or two by then…"

 _Ooh... so that's why they both look uncomfortable when Jasper mentioned it._

The drunk blonde inched herself closer to me which made me stiffen up with the excessive contact, at this point the buzz the alcohol gave me was joined by the heavy pounding in my chest.

"I thought I'll never love anyone as much as I did for her but then you came and made me love you more than I ever loved anyone."

She leaned further in, practically straddling me at this point. She was merely a breath away, her arms going around my neck.

"Lapis…"

 **_*****_  
STOOOOOOOOP! Ahahaha get cucked lood cliffhanger. well, the next chapter is a LOOD chapter. It's not really that plot heavy but I'll give a short summary at the end of the chapter so those who are not interested will know what tf happened anyways. The next is the only planned chapter to narrate in kinda detail a rather lood scene, so yeah... That's why I saw it as a waste if I rated it M.**

 **I'm on schedule today *phew*. If all goes according to plan, the next chap will be up exactly next week. I'm actually in a rut rn, being busy and all... I kind of fear that I'll run out of chapters to publish... I'll do something bout it though... I wish... I'll try.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, see you next week lmao. comments and suggestions, faves and follows are deeply appreciated.**


	10. Drunken Passion

**An AU where Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems are a team of journalists. (You guessed it, Garnet is the Boss.)**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

 **WARNING: LOOD UP AHEAD. THE WHOLE CHAPTER IS A LOOD IN ITSELF. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ **-o-o-o-o-** page break/ time skip  
 **_*****_**

 **Chapter X: Drunken Passion**

I remain motionless in my seat as the blonde currently straddling me wrap her arms tightly on my shoulders, her hands stroking my hair slowly as she leaned in to whisper in my ear— I shivered as I felt her hot breath on it.

"Lapis, I love you so fucking much." She nipped at my earlobe teasingly, sending jolts of pleasure down my spine.

She pulled back before leaning in for a kiss. At first it was fairly innocent, gentle and experimental, then it turned hungry and needy. She tilted her head as I move one hand to stroke her back while the other one lay on her thigh to which she responded with a gasp.

I used the chance to slip my tongue in, her arms tighten around my neck as her purrs of pleasure grew in volume.

I didn't care where the fuck we were, the alcohol clouding my judgment as I raised my knee, grinding it onto her crotch— the only thing between is her underwear. _God, bless you inventor of skirts. You, sir, are a genius._

She responded by moaning loudly in my mouth as I moved a hand to cup her still clothed chest, the other one slid down her back unto her hips, further pressing her into my knee as I grind mercilessly—I can feel her wetness through the fabric of her underwear.

I chuckled into the kiss when I felt her full weight on my lap, her knees must've given out because of our make out session. She pulled back, her face was a deep crimson as she pant heavily.

"Lapis..."

Her breathy voice reached my ears as she held on to me for support. She looked at me in a daze… and that dealt the last strike on my self control.

She let out a yelp in surprise as I lifted her up. "Guys, I'm gonna go home now. Have fun."

Garnet just gave her usual thumbs up with Jasper who was still downing her beer, the Amazonian girl turned to me with a wink. "Don't worry 'bout it pal, Peridot never tells lies when she's drunk." She let out a howling laugh as I turn beet red.

Pearl just waved at me without a word, though her embarrassment is clearly etched on her face. Amethyst lifted her head just in time to see me quickly make my way to the door.

"Hey Pearl, where is Lapis going with Peridot in her arms like that?" I let out a small laugh as I heard Pearl scold her girlfriend, I can imagine her usually pale white skin burning to a bright red as she tried to lecture Amethyst about tact and privacy.

The drive back to my place went by in a breeze because 1.) my place was really close to the bar and 2.) I might have been driving a lot faster than usual. The entirety of the ride my hands were continuously tapping against the steering wheel as I try to subdue the itch in my hand that just tells me to pull over somewhere and take this whole affair on the back seat.

I lifted her once again as I locked the doors of my car, making sure to give her attention despite having my hands practically full—holding her and doing things like locking cars, opening apartment doors and tugging at my lover's top... woah.

By the time I snapped back to my senses we were already on my bed, my hand underneath Peridot's shirt apparently in the middle of lifting it up over her head to throw it somewhere in the room.

"I love you Lapis." She placed her hand on my cheek, her thumb lightly brush against it in a slow comforting pace. "I love you too Peridot… very much so." I leaned down for another kiss, first on her lips then moving lower each time.

I nipped at her neck, listening to her moans as an indicator of where she feels the most. I smiled as I found that particular spot before roughly sucking on the sensitive skin, eliciting a loud moan from the blonde. I smiled proudly as the skin reddened in contrast to her pale white skin, surely that will turn out to be a hickey.

The sense of marking the smaller girl as mine felt extremely good, bringing out a possessive nature deep inside me I didn't even know existed.

I felt her nails dig into my back as my hands traveled far lower, feeling the hot wetness down below increase as I continued. I drowned in her gasps and moans of pleasure as I slowly worked my mouth lower and lower, stopping just where my fingers where.

I feel hands on my head securing me between her legs as I licked, each movement of my tongue accompanied with a pull on my hair. It stung a bit, same as that of my back, but it edged me on either ways.

She arch her back and called my name over and over again, telling me how she loves me sooo much and each time I would work harder sending her over the edge. With the final swift thrust of my tongue she let out a loud moan, digging her nails into my scalp as she came.

I drowned in her eyes, filled with love and adoration as she looked at me. "I love you so much Lapis." Her eyes half lidded as she slowly succumb to sleep. "I love you too Peri."

I felt warmth as I wrapped my arms around her, she looks so peaceful under the light of the moon which somehow managed to make her look even move gorgeous. I let the comfortable warmth envelope me as I closed my eyes and dozed off.

 **_*****_  
Ok... phew. This chapter was... well... lewd lmao. I want to show the affect of the alcohol by the not really that detailed narration, it was on purpose. That's why this chapter was not really that lood *shrugs* and I assure you this is the only chapter with loods that are thing detailed (even if its still minimal lmao) most of the next ones will just be implied.**

 **kurona7: Ahahaha~ well I wanted to make the chap whole loods only so that incase people wouldn't want to read it they could just skip this chapter *shrugs* It was right on schedule though so have this chapter~ Thank you for your continued support, I am very honored that you read my work**

 **Again thank you for reading this chapter, as usual the next one will be next week. Please do leave comments and suggestions, thank you once again!**


	11. Waking up to You

**An AU where Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems are a team of journalists. (You guessed it, Garnet is the Boss.)**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ **-o-o-o-o-** page break/ time skip  
 **_*****_**

 **Chapter XI: Waking up to You**

My eyes slowly open as the light shine into the room brightly from the gaps of the blinds. I shifted on my bed to cover my eyes from the blinding brightness outside when I felt something beside me.

 _It's warm…_ I sighed in content, snuggling to the warmth that is right beside me. I took a deep breath, a foreign scent waft around me—it's not like the unknown foreign… it was more like the 'definitely not usually on my bed' foreign.

A groan coming from the thing—the person—I've been snuggling made everything click. Memories of last night playing in my head as the other person, Peridot, rests her head on my chest, her hair tickling my neck and… _my… chest…_ I looked down and sure enough I saw a naked Peridot resting on my naked chest.

 _Holy shit._ I quickly sat up, causing the blonde leaning against me to let out another groan as she rolled off me and onto the other side of the bed. I looked around the room and saw our clothes littered my bedroom floor. _Ooh god. We just… we…_

I felt the heat rising on my face as I looked at my girlfriend laying beside me, the blanket was only covering her lower half which let me observe the various marks on her upper body. My eyes followed the trail of hickeys from her neck, to her chest, then to her stomach before running down underneath where the blanket is covering.

I stared blankly at her body, marveling how much marks I made in our first time. _Must've been one hell of a first time huh… now that I think about it, my back really stings._

It took a little more time until Peridot finally completely woke up, she sat up and looked at me with a drowsy smile. "Good Morning Lapis." She said before stretching, completely exposing her body before me.

 _Ooh god… she's gorgeous._

Peridot looked confused when I just sat there in a daze until she looked down, letting out an embarrassed squeal before covering herself up.

"Heh, it's pretty weird that I could still get embarrassed when you've seen it all last night…" Peridot spoke in a hushed tone, her face was completely red as she fiddled with the end of the blanket. She buried her face in the fabric in her hands before muttering softly.

"… you were really good too."

 _She remembers she remembers she remembers._

My brain feels like overheating as I tried to process all of the things that happened, just a day ago I asked her to officially be my girlfriend and now we just had our first time.

Peridot moved closer to me, placing a hand on my cheek—I must've been looking really worried. "Lapis, it's all okay." She looked at me in the eyes as I let all of my insecurities out.

"Y-you were drunk… I made my way with you while you were drunk Peridot. W-was it even completely consensual in that case?"

She silenced me with a kiss on the lips, wrapping her arms around my neck. I immediately missed the touch as our lips parted. "You didn't force me in anything Lapis… as a matter of fact I really liked it. W-was it not the same for you?"

Peridot looked a little disheartened. "O-of course I liked it. You were really cute last night, Peri." I said as I hug her, the skin contact felt extremely pleasant. I really want to stay and doze off but Peridot have pulled back and stood up, collecting her clothes from the floor before putting it in a neat pile.

"Hey, just a question but… do you think you have any clothes that will fit me? We really need to go to work…"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I waved Peridot goodbye as she walked to her table, feeling sad as soon as she left. It's really inconvenient that her table is almost at the opposite side of the office, it meant no Peridot during working hours.

I started fixing the documents on my table in a leisured pace, humming a small tune when suddenly Jasper and Amethyst huddled over my table.

"Hey there rookie, looks like you had fun last night. Care to share?" Amethyst was the first to speak up, she was wagging her eyebrows while she looked at me suggestively.

"Heh, I know Peridot don't have that kind of clothes Lapis. Spit it out." The ever knowing Jasper chimed in, looking at the direction of the blonde. Said blonde met Pearl on the way to her table and is now talking to her just a few tables away but still in our line of sight.

The smaller girl took the hem of her clearly over sized shirt before bringing it up to her nose casually. _Ooh my god did she just…_ A blush spread on my face while both Jasper and Amethyst just looked at me with grins plastered into their faces.

"HAHAHA SCORE. Congratulations rookie." Amethyst violently pats my back, causing me to cough a little bit. "Guess there's no more questioning needed, 'lez go Amethyst."

With that Amethyst gave a small salute before the two of them went back to their tables, Jasper giving me a final nudge as she whispered.

"Also, aside from the never tell lies thing… Peridot also never forgets, no matter how drunk she is." She laughed as I turn red, grumbling as I went back to work.

 **-o-o-o-o-  
**  
I was working in my computer for about three hours straight by now, there were a lot of pictures to be polished and sent after all. I have just sent the last file before lunch break when I felt a nudge on my shoulder, it was Peridot.

"Hey Peri, what's with that bag? Are you bringing it with you for lunch?" It was the same bag that she used when we first got sent out as a duo. "No… actually Garnet asked me to go to another assignment with Pearl and it will take a few weeks…"

She looked down at the bag in her arms, it was still empty so I guess she'll be going home now to fix her things. "Ooh… I see… don't forget to call okay." I gave her a hug, burying my face into her shoulder as I took a deep breath.

 _God, I'll miss this scent._

"I will… the place right now is a real problem though…" She sighed before continuing. "It's near our company's competitor so I guess you could say we are going to be deep in enemy territory."

She let out a small laugh as she pulled away. "Be careful okay?" She nods before heading to the elevator, giving me a small wave before the doors closed.

And today marks the first day of a few weeks without Peridot…

 **_*****_  
Having the first time after a drunken evening wasn't the most romantic way to go with it I know... and that's why I wanted to make it clear that both wanted it to happen. Waking up to your gf seems really wholesome to me, unreachable dreams QuQ**

 **The chapters are really coming slow in my head and I fear the week that I will run out of chapters to post... if I did so please just stay with me. I really want to finish this fic but I'm really busy with acads that I can't spend that much time in the pc at all. Please be patient with me... wish I'll get past this block.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, comments, faves and all those things are very much appreciated. Again thank you for reading QuQ**


	12. Brewing Disaster

**An AU where Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems are a team of journalists. (You guessed it, Garnet is the Boss.)**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

 **PERIDOT'S POV CHAPTER.**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ **-o-o-o-o-** page break _  
_ **_*****_**

 **Chapter XII: Brewing Disaster**

Pearl and I have just arrived in the assigned location, our place of residence is a room in the fortieth floor of a fifty story condominium. The interior of the building is as fancy as the exterior, with sparkly marble tiled floors and a chandelier hanging from the high ceiling.

 _Yep, totally fancy_.

I took out my phone to text Lapis about out arrival, blindly stepping inside the elevator with Pearl who pressed our floor number. The door was about to close when an arm stuck in the gap between them, causing the elevator doors to once again open.

I was busy with my phone so I pay it no mind, not even when it felt kind of crowded when people got inside the elevator… not even when I felt Pearl's insistent nudges on my side. I remained uncaring of my surroundings, that is until one of the people who just got in stood particularly close to me.

I didn't want to be rude so I merely shrugged it off and continued busying myself with my phone. When the door finally closed, I felt a hand wrap around my arm and the person beside me pressed herself on it.

I was about to voice my complain when I looked up and saw cold blue eyes staring back at me, I felt my blood went cold. The girl is slightly shorter than me, her pale while skin making her look like a porcelain doll. She have a short, bob cut styled hair that is dyed blue that stands out against her pale skin.

She twisted the ribbon on her head between her fingers as she leaned in, a smile etched on her face. "If it isn't lil Peridot, how is your new company treatin' you?" Her voice sounded bright and sweet, same as the smile adoring her face but I knew too well not to get fooled by this.

"Wonderful, Aquamarine. A lot better than working with you." I said with a deadpan expression as I tried to pry my arm off her grip, she raised her chin higher than necessary to look down on me with her height, holding her ground.

Pearl remained motionless in where she stood in the corner of the elevator, her eyes anxiously moved from Aquamarine and her tall companion behind her. After a while of pointless struggling, she let out a small laugh as she released my arm which caused me to take a step back to regain my balance.

"It's really nice seein' you Peridot, I look forward for your return in Homeworld."

She winked before turning to her companion, a tall and buff girl with boy cut styled blonde hair and as if in cue the elevator doors opened.

Another girl is waiting just outside the elevator, a pale tall girl in a well-pressed business attire. Her blonde hair brushed up neatly and her posture just screamed pride and elegance. "Ma'am Aquamarine and Topaz, I've been waiting for both of you."

Upon hearing the high strung voice, Pearl looked up in attention. A small smile made its way to her face as she waved at the other girl, who in turn gave a small nod in appreciation. From the gap of the closing elevator doors, I saw Aquamarine turn to look back at us with a mischievous smirk.

Pearl and I both let out a sigh in relief as we felt the elevator move once again, the lack of unwanted company easing my nerves. "What the heck! I didn't know Homeworld employees will be here... did your sister tell you anything about this?"

Homeworld is our company's competitor for years now, their office located somewhere in this area which makes this their 'turf'. I paced around the small area of the elevator, holding my arms defensively around myself. If they're here, it will pose more problems than necessary.

"No, Yellow didn't tell me anything... and I didn't tell her anything too. I was actually shocked to see her today."

Pearl's sister was the girl outside when the elevator opened, Yellow Pearl or Yellow as we often call her. She and Pearl are not that particularly close, but the two of them and their other sister, Blue, would go out for dinner for 'catching up' at times.

The familiar 'ding' of the elevator brought comfort as the elevator stopped on our floor, Pearl and I quickly making our way to our room and locking the door behind us. I sighed as I placed my bag at the foot of the bed, slumping on it as I tried to calm myself.

The trip in itself burned me out but it felt nothing compared to the stress and anxiety the talk with Aquamarine just gave me. I felt my stomach grumble in protest, a small reminder that it's been hours since our last meal.

"Hey Pearl, want to go grab something to eat?"

 _To be honest, anywhere is better than this hell hole._

Pearl, who was already unpacking her bags, looked back at me before shrugging. "I guess we could have dinner right now. We need so sleep in early after all." She said as she stood up and took the keycard for the door. Once again we made our way down with that god forsaken elevator.

I would've preferred to eat somewhere farther away from the building but Pearl insisted that we eat somewhere close, the lengthy trip already taking its toll—so we decided to eat in a restaurant just across the street.

I looked back to the building we just got out from, not only did it seem dark and looming because of its towering height but also because of the people that I know is inside it.

 _I can't help but feel like I'm being watched…_

I heard Pearl calling out to me from the restaurant, there must be available tables for us to take. I sighed before blindly turning around, bumping into Pearl who was about to reach out to me. She let out a yelp as we both tumbled down.

"Ugh... I'm sorry. Pearl, are you okay?" I quickly lifted myself up, feeling my face heat up as I looked down at my coworker. Somehow I ended up on top of Pearl when we fell, our face merely centimeters apart with my hands at either side of her head.

I briskly stood up as I stuttered out an apology, reaching out to help her stand up. As soon as her hand made contact with mine I let out a hiss in pain as the spot she touched seemed to sting.

She looked worriedly at my hands, examining the multiple cuts on it that is currently bleeding. We went inside the establishment, Pearl talking to a waitress she knew for a first aid kit.

The young waitress handed it to her and is even kind enough to let us in the employees' locker room to let me wash my hand before patching it up. We thanked the waitress on our way out, heading to our table to have our dinner.

I moved the food around my plate as I held the spoon with wobbly fingers, the injury on my dominant hand makes holding the utensil a really difficult task. Pearl watched silently from her seat across the table, her eyebrows furrowed in worry as I continue to fail in the simple task of holding a spoon properly.

"Peridot, let me help you okay?" Finally, Pearl deemed she can't sit by and watch me suffer anymore. She took her plate with her as she moved to the spot beside me, taking a mouthful of her own food before taking my spoon and scooping the food for me.

She lifted the spoon in front of my mouth, waiting for me to open it. I took every bite with a grumble, turning red in embarrassment as other customers stared at us. Pearl merely laughed it off, turning into mom mode once again.

After a few more minutes of Pearl spoon feeding me, we finally finished our food in peace even with the cost of my pride. I grumpily made my way out of the restaurant, Pearl trailing behind me while patting my back in an attempt of comforting me.

"Come on Peridot, we had a nice dinner... and don't worry, you were pretty cute." I continue to grumble as I hit Pearl softly on the arm, the taller woman merely laughed as I did so and I couldn't help but let out a laugh myself.

"Ok ok, just don't tell anyone okay?" I turned to the still laughing Pearl. She placed her hand on her chest, making cross gestures. "Cross my heart." She let out another laugh in which I joined in as well, the glass doors of the condominium coming to view.

 _At least Pearl is here with me... I know she's someone I can trust._

 **_*****_  
Eeey I decided to include Aquamarine, Topaz and Yellow Pearl. When I was still writing the draft for this chapter, Aquamarine was just introduced and her character seriously sparked my interest. I felt like it's sassy limb enhancer Peri all over again but with more sass so then I thought to myself, Homeworld Peri and Aquamarine would probably fit each other due to their similarities then *boom* the ship is born.**

 **Phew, another chapter done. I don't know why but I had difficulty writing chapter... what the heck OnO actually, its harder to get chapters goin these past few weeks. Fuq, I need to finish this asap before I completely lose all of my ideas.**

 **Thank you for reading, till next week.**


	13. In the Eye of a Hurricane

**An AU where Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems are a team of journalists. (You guessed it, Garnet is the Boss.)**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

 **PERIDOT'S POV CHAPTER.**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ **-o-o-o-o-** page break _  
_ **_*****_**

 **Chapter XIII: In the Eye of a Hurricane**

I sighed as I packed my bags, double checking under the table and in the closets to make sure nothing is left behind. I can see the sun almost setting from the huge glass window of our room, the indication giving me more comfort than the sight itself.

Tomorrow early morning is our flight back home and I am more than happy to end this trip and leave this place forever and ever. _Only a few more hours and we're out of this place._

Surprisingly the employees of Homeworld didn't come bother us that much but seeing their faces— especially Aquamarine's smug face— keeps me on the edge the whole trip. I was just about to finish packing my bags when Pearl entered the room, placing her things down before sitting on the side of the bed.

"Peridot, Yellow and I will be having dinner in a while. Are you going to be fine alone for a few hours?"

I shrugged, patting Pearl on her shoulder as she is again wearing her worried mom expression. "I'm going to be okay Pearl, rest assured that I will stay in this room safely."

She sighed as she took her purse, making her way to the door once again. "I ordered food for you, just opened it up when it arrives okay?" I nodded as I said goodbye, smiling at Pearl's antics.

 _She can be soo silly at times._

As soon as Pearl left, I opened my phone to text Lapis about our departure tomorrow. _I miss that dork soo much_. After about an hour of texting, the doorbell rang in which my stomach rumbled in response.

 _Must be the food... about time._

I stood up to open the door, opening it by a small fraction to peak at the person in the other side when the door got forcibly opened. Just as fast as the person slipped inside the room, the door was once again closed then locked. I was left with the intruder who quickly covered my mouth when I tried to scream for help.

"You don't have to shout, I'm just here to talk to you."

Aquamarine stared into my eyes, keeping her hand in place until I nodded to indicate my cooperation. "It's just been a long while since we last saw each other, how have you been?" Aquamarine took a few steps back, giving me a look over.

"Nothing that I've been doing is your business... not anymore." I crossed my arms, displeased about this whole situation.

"Heh, you're still as grumpy as I remembered you..." She had a small smile on her face, we did have a good run as partners before.

"I actually over heard from someone that you have a new girlfriend." I glared at her, keeping my phone close to my chest defensively.

"So what if I do?"

Aquamarine took a few steps closer to me, putting a hand on my cheek as her other hand reached from the pocket of her shirt. "Wouldn't she be pleased to see all these photos I have here?" She said in a sing song voice as she held the pictures in front of me.

They are the pictures from the time Pearl and I ate in the restaurant in our first night here. There was a picture of when I tripped into Pearl and a picture of Pearl holding my hand when she inspected my wounds. The other one is the time Pearl was spoon feeding me due to my injury, my hand being conveniently omitted in the shot to portray us acting like a romantic couple.

All of these pictures could easily be misinterpreted by anyone who didn't know what actually happened. It really wasn't just a feeling... we were being watched that night.

"A-are you blackmailing me?! There's literally no affair to blackmail me with, Aquamarine!" The smaller girl just giggled, waving the pictures around in mock.

"It doesn't need to be real... it just needs to be believable."

I took a step back each time she takes a step closer, the ultimately close proximity bothering me each passing second. Again and again I took a step back until I reached the edge of the bed, making me lose balance and stumble into it.

Aquamarine was quick to follow, straddling me as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Come back to Homeworld, Peridot... come back to me. If you do, we'll leave that puny company alone."

She sucked on a certain spot on my neck before planting a kiss on my lips, pushing me down as she pressed herself into me— _I feel disgusting._

I pushed her away, wiping my lips with the back of my hand as I glared at her. "I-I'm not going back there... and I'm not going back to you. We're through Aquamarine... we've been through a long time ago."

She looked taken aback by my sudden rejection, looking genuinely hurt for a second before her expression changed from hurt to furious. "I tried to get you back as peaceful as possible... you're gonna regret rejecting my offer like this Peridot. This will not be the last you'll hear from me."

Her tone is very even and emotionless but her anger is clearly reflected in her cold blue eyes. "Also, good luck in going back to your girlfriend... I'm sure she'll enjoy my gift to her." And with that, she's out of the door.

By the time Pearl got back I was pacing around the room nervously, in her hand is the dinner she asked to be delivered a few hours ago. "Peridot, what's wrong? I saw the delivery man outside, he looked extremely bothered and told me you won't answer the door."

I continue pacing around the room as I spoke. "I didn't want to open the door Pearl... I-I—" I stopped pacing, standing completely still as I looked into the taller girl's eyes. "I was scared. Aquamarine has been here."

With the mention of the name Aquamarine, Pearl immediately looked worried as she rushed beside me to give me a hug. "S-she... she blackmailed me. She took pictures of that night I got injured and threatened to send it to Lapis if I don't go back."

I can feel Pearl's unnecessary guilt as she tightened her hug. "I'm sorry Peridot... I shouldn't have done those things." I pulled away, putting my hands on Pearl's shoulders—she was trembling.

"It's not your fault Pearl. Aquamarine is the one who did something horrible... and now she's threatening the whole company." Then it all clicked... Aquamarine didn't just decide to visit me while I was alone by chance. She knew that I was alone. They planned the whole thing—Pearl's dinner with Yellow, the late delivery man and Aquamarine's arrival. It was all too perfect.

She knows, far too well, that she can't threaten me with Pearl around. Pearl might look delicate and powerless but she's actually a pretty skilled fighter and fencer. Pearl could've easily apprehended her without breaking a sweat.

I felt foolish for not seeing through their plan… but it was all done, I can't do anything about it anymore. And now all is left is going back... we'll need to report the whole thing to Garnet. I felt the dread as I thought about Aquamarine's threat...

 _I wish I could make Lapis understand._

 **_*****_  
Does Peridot and Aquamarine have any screen time together? None. THEN HOW THE FUCK DID I SHIP THEM?! How did this happen XD It was confusing but I really think they'll work well... the Homeworld Peridot and Aquamarine that is. Just let me have this lol. Now not only is Aquamarine part of the other company... but a past love interest? *gasp***

 **IN THE EYE OF THE HURRICANE THERE IS QUIET... FOR JUST A MOMENT~ title is from a Hamilton song lmao**

 **Thank you for reading~**


	14. Misunderstandings

**An AU where Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems are a team of journalists. (You guessed it, Garnet is the Boss.)**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

 **We're back to Lil' Lappy POV**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ **-o-o-o-o-** page break _  
_ **_*****_**

 **Chapter XIV** **: Misunderstandings**

I groaned as I laze about in my desk. It's currently break time but I don't have the strength to stand up and get some food to eat, opting to just stare into my phone as I wait for Peridot's text. Somehow she have stopped texting me since last night and it's slightly making me worried.

 _I hope she's okay..._

In a few hours they'll be arriving here and I'm just soooo excited. My phone vibrated in my hands which made me hopeful, quickly unlocking my phone to look at the message but instead of Peridot it was an unregistered number.

I was skeptical in opening the message at first but I was bored and completely curious that I decided to do so anyways. Inside was a short text— "a gift for you" it said and the rest are pictures. Peridot and Pearl... everything is just them being... all romantic and sweet.

In most of the photos, Peridot could be seen blushing as Pearl baby her or whatever. So this is why she isn't texting me last night... they might've been busy last night for all I know.

 _No..._

I looked back at the last text that Peridot sent to me that night, her usual goofy attitude and sweet words.

The text seemed to be sent in a hurry though, getting cut right in the middle of a sentence. I took a deep breath, trying to drown out all the bad thoughts that keep popping in my head. There must be an explanation to this.

Peridot and Pearl arrived in the office a few hours later. As soon as they made it through the door, Pearl strode into Garnets office with a distressed look in her face. Peridot stayed and walked towards me, she looked extremely scared.

"Lapis..." Before she could utter another word I pulled her to the elevator and out of our office. She remained silent, her head bowed as we walked to my apartment.

As soon as I closed the door I let all of my frustrations out. "What is the meaning of this Peridot? Are you cheating on me?! With Pearl of all people!" I let the rage consume me as I glared at Peridot who looked really distraught.

"Lapis I can explain—"

"Then explain right now. What happened."

She started fiddling her thumbs as she took a deep breath to collect herself.

"The pictures are from the first night... I bumped into Pearl and got an injury on my hand when we fell. I couldn't move my hand properly so Pearl had to help me eat. That is all there is to it, I swear."

Peridot held her hands up in defense, showing her still bandaged hand in the process. I took her hand, unwrapping the bandage to reveal her wounds— they are deep scratch marks that are dark in color, already dried out and nearly healed.

I sighed in relief, this proves that the pictures are taken to provoke me.

"Who did this?" Peridot looked really uncomfortable as she once again fiddled with her thumbs. "I-it's not important... Pearl is already reporting it to Garnet. They won't bother us anymore." I felt kind of suspicious, there was one thing that still doesn't make sense.

"What happened last night?" Peridot visibly stiffened at this question, looking down at her hands as if they are of great interest.

"Lapis... I—" I pushed the blonde into the bed, tugging at her necktie as she squirmed around in protest. I know it won't happen but I need to make sure... to have some sense of security.

I managed to unbutton her shirt, leaving her only with a bra. The marks that I did should already be gone, same as her nail marks on my back but a single hickey remained on her neck— raw and red as if it was done recently.

"Peridot... who did this? What happened last night?!"

I felt like crying as Peridot gasped in horror, covering the hickey on her neck as she quickly ran to the mirror to check on it. And there it was, raw and red, the mark of her unfaithfulness.

"Lapis! T-this is—" She looked as shocked as I am, her brows furrowing as if trying to remember where it's from. She sighed, removing her hand from her neck as she took her shirt from the bed.

"I-it was a girl from the previous company I was in... Aquamarine. She was my partner... in more ways than one. She wanted to blackmail me into going back to Homeworld with those pictures. She had me cornered... I couldn't do anything about it."

She looked down in shame, the shirt in her hand getting crumpled as she tightened her grip on it. "What did she do to you?" I feel sick... for something like that to happen to my girlfriend while I was away... "She nipped on my neck and kissed me before I had the courage to push her away..."

It's sickening... I felt really angry and frustrated that I just want to punch this Aquamarine and tell her to get the fuck away from my girlfriend. "She'll pay for what she did..."

Peridot held my hand, rubbing her thumb on the back of my hand in a comforting pace. "Don't do anything rash Lapis. If you hurt her it will reflect badly to the company... let me handle this. I'll think of something else."

I hugged her tightly, burying my face into her neck as I inhaled deeply. How I miss this scent... the mark on her neck still irks me soo much though.

I glared at the other mark as I bit into the skin of her neck, sucking vigorously on it. Peridot let out a moan, her hands making its way to my hair as she stroked my locks slowly.

I let out a pleased sigh as I look at the new mark on her neck, on the other side of the one Aquamarine made. "L-lapis..." The smaller girl panted as she held her neck, feeling the new hickey that I gave her.

"I'm sorry for doubting you. I'll do everything I can to protect you from her... I promise." I held onto her, running my hands on her unruly blonde hair when she pulled both of us on the bed.

I let out a surprised gasp before letting out a giggle as she planted a kiss on my cheek. "I'll hold you to that." I let myself get pulled down as we melt into each other's arms.

Having my arms wrapped around Peridot gave me a sense of security… in here no Aquamarine can take advantage of her, in here there's only the two of us.

 **_*****_  
AAAH THIS CHAPTER IS DELAYEEED! Sorry for that, the net was down. Tbh at this point I don't know where the fuck this fic is heading but it's heading somewhere so that's good atleast. Aquaramine is a troublesome one as usual but hey, I still love her soo much.**

 **I might be jumping the gun in how forgiving Lapis is here but just cut me some slack, ok XD It's just like that with me so that's how I wrote it *shrugs* I might be too indifferent to be a basis of the natural reaction in this scenario.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, see you peeps in the next chapter~**


	15. A Day Together

**An AU where Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems are a team of journalists. (You guessed it, Garnet is the Boss.)**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ **-o-o-o-o-** page break _  
_ **_*****_**

 **Chapter XV: A Day Together**

I stretched as I walked around the room to the bathroom, not even bothering to pick up the clothes that are all over the floor. I passed by the mirror on the door of my closet, noticing all the nail marks on my back— long red marks that run from my shoulders to my lower back.

 _So that's why my back feels sore._ I like to look at this marks proudly, the remembrance of an extremely wild and pleasing night.

I washed myself and got dressed for the day, it is actually our day off and our only time to be together before I need to go far away for another business trip with Garnet and Jasper.

Somehow after the incident with Pearl and Peridot, Garnet refused to send anyone away from the office without her, Jasper or both of them. It's already been a few weeks after that for goodness sake… Aquamarine must've been a pretty big deal.

And because of that we decided to stay in Peridot's house for the day. She said that aside from it being in a pretty exclusive subdivision, they also have a great guard dog in the house. I'm actually pretty excited, since this will be the first time I'll ever be in Peridot's house.

The trip to the blonde's house has been filled with small talks and laughter, a very comforting ride. Sometimes silence enveloped us, but it was not the uncomfortable silence as we quietly relished in each other's presence.

"Well, here we are." Peridot slowed down as we approached the gate of her house. The house is **HUGE**! The house, in itself, only has two floors but it stretched far on the spacious lot.

As soon as Peridot's car made its way to the driveway, I began to hear barking as a overly excited corgi jumped around— its head poking from the top of the fence every time it jumps.

"I'm back Pumpkin! Who's been a good dog?" Pumpkin leaned into Peridot's touch while wagging her tail, pressing her body to her master's hand to let her pet the golden brown, which is kinda orange-y actually, fur of her back.

The lil corgi let out happy puppy sounds as she circled around Peridot, following her around their spacious garden unto their porch. The little ball of fluff remained jumping and running, only stopping when she noticed another presence she doesn't recognize— her excitement upon seeing Peridot might have made her overlook me entirely.

The pooch walked up to me with its stubby legs, giving me a sniff. I sat down and held a hand out which she sniffs as well, before licking it and jumping on my legs.

"She likes you already!" Peridot looked extremely happy as she pet Pumpkin, who wagged her tail happily. "Maybe it's because she can smell Peridot all over you." Jasper walked out of the house, still clad in her workout outfit.

"Jasper! Thank you again for watching Pumpkin for me." The buff cheeto puff merely pats the little dorito's head, causing her unruly hair to stick out in every direction.

"No problem bud, I'll be leaving after I take a bath. I know you'd love the privacy." The tall woman gave me a wink which I returned with a thumbs-up while Peridot just blushed profusely.

We stayed in the living room as we play with Pumpkin while watching from a glorious 60 inches flat screen TV. It was a standard rich person's living room, the consoles lined neatly on a shelf just below the TV the only indication of some sort of personality in the room.

Jasper entered the living room, a bag on her shoulder as she ruffled her newly dried hair to its usual floofiness. "Well, I'll be going how... have fun you guys~" Peridot mumbled 'that clod' as she usually do with Jasper as she buried herself deeper into the couch.

"Shouldn't you like... see Jasper out? Ya know... lock the doors or something." I said as the front door closed, the front gate creaking as it was opened and once again closed.

Peridot shrugged as she stood up from her position in the couch, Pumpkin jumping down to follow her once again. "I believe Jasper could lock for herself... she have a duplicate of the key after all."

 _And Jasper is right ahead of me once again._

I huffed as I fumed silently… Jasper has been Peridot's friend for a long time yeah, but I am now Peridot's _girlfriend_! I puffed my cheeks out like child denied of candy. Peridot didn't even noticed! Or if she did, she just shrugged it off entirely.

"Come on, I'll show you my room." I sighed before following Peridot up the stairs. She opened a door and went inside, it was labeled 'Peridot' with little green alien heads on the side— _just like those from her boxer shorts._ _Pfft. What a dork._

As if it's a surprise by now, her room is really spacious. Multiple shelves that lined the walls are filled games and consoles, a smaller TV (which is still pretty big since it is compared to the 60 inches one) hanged at the foot of her queen sized bed.

There's also an expensive looking computer setup with multiple screens in one corner of the room. Damn, I didn't know my girlfriend was extremely rich. She took some drinks and snacks in the refrigerator just next to her bed, handing me a couple before switching on the TV and putting in a game.

"Do you play?" She handed me controller as the game loaded up, it was a fighting game. "You're on." I said in a challenging tone, gripping the controller in anticipation as the round start.

I groaned as I lost for the seventh time now, frowning grumpily as Peridot continues to laugh and raise her hands in the air in victory. I felt around her spacious bed where we could easily see the wide flat screen TV, looking at the still cheering Peridot. I love Peridot even without all these fanciness, and she agreed to be my girlfriend even if she's this rich.

I smiled as I held her hand, leaning on her shoulder which caused her to turn to me in surprise. "Peri... I'm so happy to have you." It was true though. Since Peridot became my girlfriend, I've been the happiest girl alive. "Me too Lapis... me too." She leaned into me as we stayed in a comfortable silence.

"You know I could always make a duplicate key for you… you won't need to maul Jasper for it." Peridot mentioned offhandedly as she lazily drew patterns on my arm, her face straining to hold back her laughter as she stared into my eyes.

 _So she DID notice!_

My face heated up as I puffed my cheeks once again, the blonde beside me now choking in laughter as I fumed. "Ooh you better do, you dunce! You noticed and you didn't even say anything earlier."

She leaned forward to capture my lips, effectively dousing my irritation and shutting me up entirely. "I promise I will." She said as she leaned into me once again and all I could reply is a soft 'hmm' in satisfaction.

Tomorrow I'll be away once again and it brings me soo much fear knowing that I'll once again leave Peridot's side... after that trip I have feared it could happen again but I have a job to do and I know that Amethyst and Pearl would make sure she's safe at all time so that kind of puts me at ease.

I was too busy worrying about Peridot, I seem to have forgotten that I could easily be a target as well.

 **_*****_  
Let them have their day of peace... they'll need it. OvO**

 **Please do leave comments and suggestions in the reviews, thank you for reading this chapter~**


	16. The Attack

**An AU where Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems are a team of journalists. (You guessed it, Garnet is the Boss.)**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ **-o-o-o-o-** page break _  
_ **_*****_**

 **Chapter XVI: The Attack**

The whole trip was pretty stressful.

Garnet and Jasper refused to let me go anywhere without them, ordering me to stay close all the time... heck, Jasper even insisted on waiting outside the stall as I use the bathroom. I don't get it… it's not like that pip-squeak could do something against all of us.

I sighed, silently walking towards the stage where the bands are performing. We were sent here to cover about a music festival currently happening, all kinds of bands present in the said event. I'm really excited for this trip too, since I love music and all, but the excessive protectiveness of my coworkers is ruining the mood for me.

Suddenly a familiar song played, I raised my head in attention to look at the stage... my favorite band is playing. I raised my hand in excitement, joining the cheering of the audience as I felt my sour mood completely thrown out of the window. It was a once in a lifetime chance and I want to make the most out of it.

I looked back to my colleagues, they seem to be going around a small area.

 _Maybe if I just go up front for a while..._

They don't seem like going anywhere anytime soon anyways. I shrugged as I happily went closer the stage, the amount of people seem to increase in number as I go.

 _That's weird..._

Suddenly it felt really crowded. Everyone started pushing, I couldn't do anything as I was slowly carried away by the crowd away from my coworkers. I tried calling out to them but the music was drowning out my voice until finally, I couldn't see them anymore.

I felt panic settle as I tried weaving through the dense crowd. I should've listened… I should've just stayed.

I was walking frantically towards the direction I think Garnet and Jasper was when someone grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, harshly dragging me in a desolate area that is away from the stage.

After a few minutes of blindly getting dragged into some random alley, the force pulling me stopped. I finally got the chance to see the face of my assailant, a tall and muscular girl with blonde hair.

"Who are you?" The muscular girl remained silent, not even sparing me a single glance as she stood straight in attention. From the direction she was looking came a smaller girl.

Short bob cut hair dyed blue, short and petite in stature and cold piercing blue eyes... all of these characteristics match only a single person I have heard of— Aquamarine.

"You... YOU BITCH!" I lunged at the smaller girl, only to be held back by the tall blonde. I struggled against the firm grip on my arms, flailing them helplessly as Aquamarine looked down at me in disgust.

"You're the girl Peridot replaced me with?!" She let out a mirthless laugh as she turned to her subordinate. "Can you believe it, Topaz? This crude girl is Peridot's new girlfriend."

The tall blonde she called Topaz finally spared me a single— literally just a single glance before turning back to Aquamarine with an ever passive expression, not even uttering a response.

"I have loved Peridot with all my heart and I wanted her to stay in Homeworld... want her to come back." She took me by the collar of my shirt, the proximity causing the rage in her cold eyes to pierce right through mine.

"And now I'm sure she'll never come back because of you... she doesn't love me anymore." For a second her expression turned into that of sadness, but it only lasted a second. She withdrew her hands, stepping back as the shadows behind her seem to grow.

Like a scene fit for horror movies, multiple arms extended from behind her. The once quiet alley was filled with twisted laughter as the towering figures forcefully grabbed me and all I could do was scream as I felt my clothes rip at certain places.

"You just don't know to shut up!" One of them took a swing at my face, the impact making my vision blurry as the world seems to turn. "Crap! There are people coming this way!"

I heard hurried footsteps and a voice calling out to me. There were shouting and people falling on the ground… I couldn't really focus enough to fully comprehend what was happening. The last thing I saw was Garnet and Jasper fighting off my assailants before I passed out.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I woke up with a start, I looked around… white walls with white curtains on a bed with white covers… surely I must be in a hospital. Beside me was Jasper, who was getting her arm wrapped with a bandage as she lightly flirts with the small nurse beside her.

The nurse was the first one to notice me, patting Jasper's arm gently before pointing at me. Jasper turned her head, her expression as calm as ever even with the multiple injuries she sustained.

"Ooh, nice to see you're awake." I stared at her arms, almost the whole length of her arms are covered with bandages.

"How bad is it?" I asked as she raised said arms as if her injuries were nothing. "These? Aah, well we didn't think they'll have knifes… but hey, we still kicked their asses anyways." She had a triumphant grin on her face, which suddenly turned serious. "Look, I might be chill with all of these but I tell you, Garnet is really upset. Better prepare yourself for that pal."

I sighed as I looked down my hands, compared to Jasper, and probably Garnet as well, I sustained almost no injury… It was all my fault and they're the one who got hurt. "I-I'm sorry..." I can feel the tears welling up on my eyes as Jasper remained silent. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence, I can tell that Jasper is trying her best to not scold or blame me for all of this.

Thankfully the tense silence was interrupted by a knock on the door, blonde hair stuck out from the small opening as the person of the other side peek inside the room— Peridot.

I smiled as Peridot hurriedly went inside the room, jumping into my arms in joy. "Thank the stars you're okay. I came as soon as I heard about the incident… Ooh my stars, your nose! What happened?!"

 _My nose?_

I felt my nose, hissing as I felt a stinging pain upon contact.

 _Great… It must be when they punched me._

"Ahahaha… do I still look awesome even with a broken nose?" Tears slowly spilled down Peridot's cheeks, her fists tightly balled up on my chest. "H-how can you be soo light hearted about this… you could've been severely hurt you know… I was s-so worried!"

"I'm sorry, Peridot." A few tears managed to roll down my cheeks as I held Peridot close to me.

She buried her face on my chest as she cried and all I could do is stroke her back gently to ease her. "It was my fault isn't it… it was Aquamarine, right?" Her sobbing came to a stop as she raised her head once again. Her pain filled expression hurt my heart more than my broken nose.

"I'm going to talk to Garnet." The blonde stood up, wiping her tears with the cuffs of her shirt. "Don't worry, Aquamarine will not bother you guys anymore." I tried to reach out to her but Jasper, who was still in the room, stopped me from doing so.

"Lapis, she have to do this… for herself and for Aquamarine." I sighed as I leaned back on my bed, seeing Peridot's sad smile as she closed the door. I turned back to Jasper, the serious expression never leaving her face.

"I guess you have some things you need to tell me."  
 **_*****_  
I can't help but imagine a group of amethysts as the assailants... well, maybe amethyst that are not made from Earth but ya know. They seem like the gang type is all. Surely not the famethyst tho, they're a buncha cinnamon buns. Thank you for reading~**

 **Peridot: I CAME AS SOON AS I HEARD!  
Nurse: whaaat?  
Lapis: Peridot...  
** **Jasper: ALL THE WAY FROM BEACH CITY, DAMN!**

 **I'm sorry.**


	17. Stories from the Past

**An AU where Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems are a team of journalists. (You guessed it, Garnet is the Boss.)**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

 **JASPER'S POV CHAPTER**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ **-o-o-o-o-** page break _  
_ **_*****_**

 **Chapter XVII: Stories from the Past**

I stared down her bandaged arms, fiddling with the loose ends of the bandages as I recount all the events leading up to this incident.

"As I told you Peridot and I went to the same college together, and as expected we applied in our first job together…"

 **-o-o-o-o-  
**  
"Peri, there's no way that I could go in this company! Well, you're smart so it'll be particularly easy for you but for me? Heck, I'll be lucky if they even take the time to interview me thoroughly." I fiddled with my necktie nervously while Peridot remained calm as ever.

We were applying at Homeworld, one of the biggest news companies ever. There's nooo way I'm going to get accepted in such a big company.

"Calm down Jasper, I assure you that we'll both get in… actually I have pretty strong connections in this place, so yeah." Peridot said as she took my arm and dragged me inside the building.

As soon as we are inside, the attendant looked up from her log and immediately bowed. "Good Morning Ma'am Peridot, Ma'am Diamond has been waiting for you. Please, this way."

We were escorted to a spacious room, a single table in the farther end of it in which a tall woman is standing next to. The attendant whispered to the tall woman, who nod her head wordlessly with her back still turned to us. "Peridot! Come, we have much to discuss."

Peridot made her way to the table, dragging me with her. "Ma'am Diamond, this is Jasper. She's a close friend of mine and I assure you that she will be a great assistance in the company."

The woman who Peridot called 'Ma'am Diamond' laughed as she turned around to look at us, she was radiant under the lighting of the office… elegant and intimidating. "Come on now, if my daughter says so then you know I'll believe it. I do expect great things from you, Jasper."

I was practically dumb folded… the boss of the company just called Peridot daughter! This nerd is the heiress of such an enormous and successful company, yet she still bothers to hang out with a loser like me. I look at Peridot, flabbergasted, to which she replied with a small smug smile.

Starting that day we started working for Homeworld. It's been an amazing experience working in such a known company, the salary was good and the people are okay… but Peridot seems to notice stuff that she found really disconcerting.

Peridot was placed in a different department from mine and got partnered up with a woman named Aquamarine. Peridot would tell me different stories about her cunning partner and soon enough the two of them became lovers.

Peridot always gets to go in-site with her partner and every time she gets back she complains to me about the different shortcomings of the company.

"They're purposely leaving things out, Jasper! This company is really biased and the people are manipulated with all these stuff…" Peridot was pacing around relentlessly as she narrated what she saw.

As an in-site personnel Peridot has witnessed a lot of things… under the table transactions and all the misguiding the headlines are causing and in the middle of it all is her partner, her girlfriend—Aquamarine.

Apparently the cunning partner was a heartless bastard, doing everything that must be done to assure cooperation, blackmailing people of higher standing to gain political favors… she was a bastard cultivated by a cruel world.

It shocked Peridot how her loving partner was to other people. She tried to talk to her about it but Aquamarine didn't care, making Peridot really upset that they broke up. Soon enough, she talked to the company boss herself… Ma'am Diamond.

"Ma'am Diamond we have to talk."

"Yes, of course. Come, take a sit."

Peridot remained her posture, standing firmly in front of our boss' table. I remained at the farther end of the room, fear was eating away at me as I sit out of this whole discussion.

"What is it?" Upon noticing the incompliance of the shorter blonde, Ma'am Diamond's expression turned serious. She stands up from her seat, her towering height making her appear more intimidating… but Peridot did not yield.

"I am here to discuss the proceedings of the company… I have been an in-site employee for as long as I have stayed here and I have seen a lot of shortcomings from our… staffs."

"Peridot, they are merely doing their job." The taller woman said in an emotionless voice.

"I do believe that deliberately censoring important news and extortion is not part of the job description in this company." The tall woman pinched the bridge of her nose, her patience slipping each passing second.

"Peridot, we will not name anyone in this conversation but as long as _my employee_ is doing what I believe is adequate for their company standing, I do not have any concern in how they handle their work."

"MOM, THIS COMPANY IS ALLOWING THE CONTROL OF THE UNKNOWING CITIZENS WITH LIES FOR PERSONNAL GAIN." Peridot's voice echoed throughout the room, a tense silence blanketing over them as the two stared each other down.

Peridot's voice cut through the tense silence, calm and even... like the silence before a brewing storm.

"… I'm leaving."

"What?!"

Peridot turned her back to the taller woman, walking to my direction as she took my arm and dragged me out of the office.

"I quit."

Even after a few weeks have passed, Aquamarine still insisted in seeing Peridot though the lather have made clear that they are long over…

Even after moving out and even after getting a new job, Aquamarine followed. At first it was just annoying, but then we had to draw the line when she started threatening our new company. It started with a few sabotage in our works, spreading bad rumors and…

Rose Quartz frantically entered the office, she looked around the room in a hurry as she ran her hand on her already disheveled hair. "Have any of you seen Steven?! I can't see him anywhere."

The whole company got tense as each decided to spread out to search for the missing boy. I heard a familiar tune ring out the office, it was Peridot's phone. Her hesitation was evident as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, worry etched in her facial expression.

"I-I'll be back in a minute." She was gone for hours… everyone was starting to get worried and when she came back, in her arms was Steven. He was crying and was curled up in a ball.

The events that day changed the office forever…

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"I only heard about it through quiet talks and hushed voices… but it was said that the reason the original boss, Rose Quartz, stepped down from her position and passed it to Garnet was to protect her son…"

I run my fingers on my long unruly hair as I sighed.

"No one dared to tell who did it… no one dared to tell what happened… but I know that it was Aquamarine's fault and whatever she did, it has wounded our company forever."

Lapis looked really upset about everything, frowning as she leaned closer. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

I sighed opting to remain silent… I can't tell her Peridot was afraid she'll leave when she finds out about Aquamarine.

Lapis buried her hands on her hair, tugging at her short blue locks in frustration. "You should've told me…"

"… I'm not sorry." And I wasn't… I learned from Homeworld that some things are better off not said, even if the burden feels heavy. Telling Lapis would've changed nothing and she knows it too… but I can see that the younger woman still feel that it was her fault.

I just wish Peridot fixes this before Aquamarine decides to attack again…

 **_*****_  
** **JASPER POV: A POV that nobody asked for and I didn't really expect I'd write... welp, it brings a little bit background about Peri and Aquamarine soooo *shrugs* Aquamarine capturing Steven is something that really happened and I kinda want to put it in this fic lmao. Thank you for reading~**

 **Lapis: You should've told me...**  
 **Jasper: I'm not sorry~**

 **No, Jasper is not pregnant. I'm a Hamilton Trash, I know. THO I DON'T DO JASPIS. I'm not saying anything bad about it but it's not rlly for me I guess.**


	18. The Day Before

**An AU where Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems are a team of journalists. (You guessed it, Garnet is the Boss.)**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

 **We're back to Lil' Lappy POV**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ **-o-o-o-o-** page break _  
_ **_*****_**

 **Chapter XVIII: The Day Before**

I laid leisurely in my bed, the amount of covers wrapped around me made the bed cozy even through the chilling winds blowing in my room from the open window.

It's been over two weeks since the incident with Aquamarine and in all seriousness I never needed bed rest. I doubt a broken nose as minor as mine would need bed rest, but I took pleasure in the amount of attention I get from my girlfriend that I skipped work as much as possible to """rest""".

A distant clattering from the kitchen reminded me that said girlfriend is in NO WAY a good chef and my assistance would be necessary else the kitchen could catch on fire... again. With a happy sigh, I stood up from my nest on the bed to the kitchen.

Peridot was running around the kitchen as she tried to get the coffee maker to work while salvaging the burnt eggs before it passes the point of edibility. She took the eggs out of the pan with a grunt, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

I made sure she have finished settling the food on the plate before moving in to hug her from behind— wouldn't want to freak out this lil nerd else I'll get a face full of newly cooked eggs... it was not a good experience I tell you.

Peridot visibly tensed from the touch, only settling down when she heard me snort as I started giggling behind her. "Good Morning Sweetiebutt." I grabbed her butt to give emphasis as I leaned down to plant kisses on the exposed skin of her shoulders that her shirt doesn't cover.

"Good Morning to you too, Ms. 'I act like a perverted old man'. If you're done with your daily 'hand motor skill test', we can go eat breakfast." In contrast to her words Peridot further leaned back, pressing her backside into me.

I grinned as I nipped on her neck which earned me a pleasured gasp. "Well, I could have breakfast... right here." I know Peridot wouldn't have it though and as expected, the blonde pulled away before leading me to the table by the hand.

"No, no. It is important to intake daily nutrition, especially in the morning! You've just fully healed recently, you seriously need to eat well." I laughed as I let her sit me on my usual place at the table.

She got back to the kitchen counter to fetch the fried eggs, leaving me to admire her form from my place. She is wearing a blue frilly apron that I insisted she wear while she nurse me back to health, its short length evident with how the cloth barely makes it past the blonde's upper thigh.

It's endearing really... her face flushed a deep crimson when I first made the request and no matter how embarrassing it is for her, she made sure to wear the apron every morning.

She disappeared for a moment, going into the part of the kitchen that was separated to the dining area by a wall. I waited patiently of course. The last thing I want to do is to rush my lovely girlfriend that worked so hard preparing breakfast... she didn't take long really.

 _I said it before and I'll say it again, Morning is my favorite time of the day._

We ate our breakfast in peace with me constantly asking Peridot to spoon feed me. It is some kind of luxury... I tried to not let the newly found information about my girlfriend change the way I treat her but having a heiress pamper you is a really something.

It also shows how patient the blonde is and it makes my heart fill with love that she still deals with an average employee like me.

 _What did I do to deserve such a girlfriend..._

I thought as I was once again escorted to my bed, the nest of blankets that I didn't bother to fold still bunched up on it. All of a sudden I was enveloped in a hug, Peridot's generous chest pressing unto my back.

 _Sooo soft..._

I let her push me onto the bed, the layers and layers of blankets cushioning our fall.

"Peridot..." I felt my breath get taken away as she nervously presses her lips onto mine, the shoulder strap of her apron slowly slid down to reveal her bare shoulder.

 _Ooh my stars... there's nothing underneath._

I can't believe I didn't notice such an important detail before... I'm **sure** that she was wearing a shirt earlier this morning. It can't be... that time she disappeared before breakfast... _she's been planning this!_

This is an extremely pleasant surprise. Peridot has always been to shy too do anything such as this and as much as I love her innocence, her daring advances are always welcomed.

I took a moment to admire my girlfriend as she move to straddle on top of me, her face was flushed a deep crimson as she looked away. Peridot leaned back a little, her blush darkening further as she brandished her curvy form that I gladly feast upon with my eyes... for now.

I kissed down her exposed neck, my fingers going down her body as I leaned down to the lower end of her apron. I felt her hands on my head, preventing me from going farther down her legs.

I looked up, my head tilting in confusion as she looked away. "I-I... I can't let you go down there... you're nose just healed and..." Her face turned a deeper shade of red as she tried to explain her reluctance.

 _My nose...?_ pfft. I couldn't help but laugh, she was worried that I'll aggravate my newly healed nose by eating her out.

 _How hard does she intend to ride my face for her to feel scared about my nose?_

She does get pretty out of hand but I don't think she would accidentally buck hard enough to cause any damage. I guess it is a possibility if we ever got into the heat of the moment to care. I'm not sure how that works, never had someone straddle me while I do it haha.

She was extremely flustered, the redness spreading to the tips of her ears.

Peridot pouted, looking quite irritated as she pinned me down the bed. My laughter was silenced with a pair of lips roughly pressing on mine. I sat there dumbfolded, the blonde on top of me looked taller from my perspective underneath.

"L-let me..." She trailed off, looking straight into my eyes as she slowly removed my top. She tugged at the buttons with ease, letting the garment fall down onto the bed.

Now it was my turn to blush like a ripe tomato.I babbled incoherently as she kissed her way down my chest, gasping as I felt her warm tongue dart out of her mouth. Wow, this is a first...

"Don't you ever forget... I love you Lapis..." She gave me a final kiss before leaning down and all I could do was melt into a moaning mess.

 **_*****_  
[sweats nervously] Phew... well... that's more sexual than I planned. I did it though wooh~ PeriTop and LapisBot eey! *whispers* kurona7, your review long ago has finally been realized. wooh.**

 **Thank you soo much for reading this chapter, hope you like it. Please do leave reviews and stuff for comment and suggestions. Thank you again~**


	19. Her Decision

**An AU where Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems are a team of journalists. (You guessed it, Garnet is the Boss.)**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

 **PERIDOT'S POV CHAPTER**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ **-o-o-o-o-** page break _  
_ **_*****_**

 **Chapter XIX: Her Decision**

I lay peacefully in bed, watching Lapis' calm breathing as she slept. It was the first time I ever became the lead in our intimate activities and I feel extremely regretful that I did not decide to do this sooner. Even though Lapis normally leads, I got to see a cute side of her too.

I stared at her fondly as I stoked her bluish locks, earning myself a pleased sigh from the taller woman who buried herself further into the bed.

I felt regret... I decided that I will deal with Aquamarine today and to do that would mean I'd have to stop seeing Lapis or attending work for a while. It's not permanent really... but I can't tell anybody of my plans, else Aquamarine might catch up.

The only person who knows is Garnet, since I am more than confident that our stoic Boss would be able to keep her cool and not spill any of my plans.

I reluctantly got out of bed, moving carefully as to not disturb my sleeping girlfriend. I stared down to my now wrinkled apron, a few drops of a "mysterious substance" still present on it...

I need a shower first...

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I tugged on my necktie nervously, the piece of cloth feels like it's constantly tightening around my neck every passing second. I can feel the stares of the employees burning into my back as I passed by the office.

"Uhm... excuse me, I'd like to talk to Miss Aquamarine please." I leaned unto the secretary's desk as casual as I can, even with the countless of stares that I am receiving from the employees.

 _I seriously need to tell mom to put that painting down..._ On the space between the symmetrical stairs was a portrait of a child, smiling brightly beside a younger Ma'am Diamond who has her hand on the little girl's shoulder.

It was a really old portrait really... but the resemblance of me and the little girl in the picture is seriously uncanny, perhaps because it was a portrait of me.

The secretary turned from the logs she was filling on her computer, standing straight up when she noticed me.

"M-Ma'am Peridot! I-it's been a long while. Shall I call Ma'am Diamond for you?" Yellow fumbled to take hold of the phone at the farther end of the desk.

"Not at the moment, no. For now I want to speak with Aquamarine. Can I visit her in her office for a while?" The blonde woman nodded, dialing Aquamarine's personal office phone before writing a small note on a sticky note pad on her desk.

"She said she will be here shortly, do you have any other concern that you want me to address ma'am?" Yellow said upon putting the phone down, holding her pen in a ready manner as she waits for an order.

I asked permission to see her... not call her out. That clod is being difficult as usual... I sighed silently before turning back to Yellow, easily masking my uneasiness with a smile.

"That will be all, really. Thank you very much, Yellow." The secretary bowed slightly before going back to her logs, her fingers swiftly gliding on the keyboard with ease.

It didn't even take Aquamarine more than five minutes to come busting through the door, her usually cold blue eyes filled with excitement as she scanned the whole room until finally her gaze fixate on me. I walk towards her wordlessly, not even bothering to accept her outstretched arms— asking for a hug.

I heard the shorter girl let out a disappointed sigh before following me to her office. We walked in silence as I lead the way, each turn memorized with great precision from the countless trips to the blue haired girl's office.

I stopped in front of a mahogany door, a metal plate engraved with the name "Aquamarine" on the center. Her office is located at the end of a long corridor, no other doors that led to offices are present near said door making this floor somewhat private.

"I'm pleased that you still remember the way... ooh all the memories we had in this room." Aquamarine said as she closed the door behind us, her voice sounding genuinely happy.

I felt my heart drop as I heard the familiar click of the lock. Back then that sound gave me a sense of security, an assurance that no one will disturb our little private paradise... now it just gave me dread. In here no one will hear me scream, I know that for sure.

I tensed up with every step she took, closer and closer... until I swear I can feel her breath on my nape. Soon enough I felt a kiss gently press on it, still catching me by surprise even as I expect it.

"We used to do a lot... right here..." I felt her arms wrap around me, eating away at the little patience I have left— I feel bad... I feel like I'm betraying Lapis.

 _No... I'm doing this for them.  
_  
"Aquamarine, as much as I acknowledge the fact that you want to discuss this you know why I'm here." I said as evenly as I can, trying to not sound irked in any way. Who knows what Aquamarine could do in a secluded place such as this?

"But of course. My demand is still the same, go back to Homeworld and I'll leave those dullards alone... even that crude girl you now claim as your girlfriend." She buried her face unto my shoulder, hands slowly stroking up and down my side.

"...Come back to me." I felt a shiver run up my spine as her hot breath hit my ear, the feeling intensifying as I felt a nibble on it. She giggled as a badly suppressed groan escaped my throat, whispering to my ear once again. "I never forgot."

 _Damn you, natural reaction to stimuli._ I quickly covered my mouth, preventing more sounds from coming out.

Aquamarine used to exploit the fact that she knew my ear is a erogenous spot, making sure to tease me at every time we are together. She was a really playful person, especially as a lover... memories I have with Aquamarine that I actually cherish.

I took a deep breath to calm… whatever this was that I am feeling.

 _That was a long, long time ago._

"Ok... I'll go back to Homeworld just leave them alone." The shorter girl hum in delight, her hands on my side loosening as she finally letting me go.

She stood there filled with expectation, letting out a sigh when I remained silent. She was expecting me to answer for the question of being her girlfriend again, too.

"I get it, let's just take it one step at a time, okay?" Aquamarine raised her hands in submission, dropping the topic entirely. It was actually surprising to see Aquamarine sooo patient... she was a rash individual after all, always taking action and almost never the type to wait.

It gave me a little hope that maybe... just maybe I could talk myself out of this mess. "Thank you, Aquamarine. Actually I'm also glad I could talk to you properly once again."

Aquamarine let out a wide smile as her cheeks turned slightly red, opening the door to her office. She placed a hand on my waist to guide me out. "I'm just happy to get you back, love."

I felt the hand on my waist move away, letting me go near the door. Before I made it out though, Aquamarine suddenly spun me around before pulling me close with her hands on either side of my face.

Her lips crashed into mine only for a brief moment before I got shoved out of the office, the door abruptly closing in front of me. I can't help but give a small smile as I wipe my lips with the back of my hand, it's soo silly.

I know that attitude... that was Aquamarine being embarrassed. It rarely happens but I know too well. This was the start of my fight... and I feel really hopeful that I'll manage to save both myself and her.

 **_*****_  
"That will be all, Yellow." :3 this chapter is actually made when Gem Heist just came out and I wanted to use that line soo bad XD Also Embarrassed Aquamarine? heh, I'd like to think she's the flirty type but gets shy when she's shown affection of some sort.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter~ Phew this story is aaaaalmost at its end. Thank you for reading up to this point rlly, pls leave reviews for comments and suggestions. Thank you again~**


	20. Gone

**An AU where Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems are a team of journalists. (You guessed it, Garnet is the Boss.)**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

 **LIL LAPPY'S POV CHAPTER**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ **-o-o-o-o-** page break _  
_ **_*****_**

 **Chapter XX: Gone**

 _It was dark... and cold... the only sound I could hear is the constant patter of my footsteps and my ragged breathing as I ran._ ****

 _"PERI! Where are you?!" I screamed in panic, my voice getting swallowed up by the extensive darkness that seems to stretch endlessly around me._ ****

 _No matter how much I ran there was only darkness..._ ****

 _I decided to stop for a second, it looks like I didn't even move forward at all. I began calling out to Peridot once again, my throat feeling hoarse as I continue to scream even through the pain._ ****

 _Where is she?!_ ****

 _"Don't you ever forget... I love you Lapis."_ ****

I jolted awake, my head turning around frantically as I took in my surroundings— I'm in my bedroom. I let out a sigh of relief, my ragged breath steadying as I slowly calmed down. ****

 _A nightmare huh... It's been a long time since I had one._ ****

In contrast with endless darkness in my nightmare the room was illuminated with the bright afternoon sun. I ran my fingers through my messy locks, which was drenched in sweat, as I felt around the bed, the other side felt cold and empty.

"Peridot?" My voiced echoed throughout the empty apartment, there was no sign of the short blonde. I made my way out of bed, leaving behind the layers of blanket that are also drenched in sweat.

It was just a few minutes past noon, so going to work would mean it'll count as a half day. I didn't care about work that much but there is a high chance that Peridot is already there in the office… yeah, I guess I'll go.

I walked into the bathroom to get ready, noticing the frilly apron dumped into the laundry bin. I smiled fondly as I remembered the events that morning, my face heating up as all of the crisp details played into my mind.

 _Stars, I need Peridot soo badly right now._

I walked pass the laundry bin as I stretched a bit to focus in getting ready for work, feeling excited in the thought of seeing my nerd girlfriend once again.

And yet she wasn't there when I arrived.

I asked the first person I saw in the office as soon as I arrived and all the other employees too… but no one have seen her. I tried calling her phone but every single time I tried the monotone voice of the networking company met my ears.

"The number you are trying to calling is now unattended, please try your call later." I sighed as I put the phone down from my ear, finally deciding that calling her would not work any time soon.

I didn't see her the entire day… or the day after that… or the day after that. No calls, no messages… no Peridot. I was slowly losing my mind. I didn't get enough sleep, I can't focus on any of my work and I lost my appetite.

Today marks the first week Peridot has been missing in the office and no one seem to be too bothered by it. It infuriated me to no end, this was not normal… and still our work continued as usual. I worked with them as usual, though I would usually find myself spacing out more often than not.

 _Where are you, Peridot. I miss you sooo much._

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was swiftly snapped out of my day dreaming. Amethyst looked at me worriedly while Jasper stood expectantly in front of me.

 _Ooh… we're in the middle of work right now._

"You okay there, rookie? I'd understand if it was Pearl but to space out at Jasper… man you're hardcore." Amethyst chuckled at her own joke before softening up, giving me a caring smile. "If you're tired we can go chill for a moment, k?"

I shook my head, not only to answer her but to compose myself as well, giving a strained smile at the shorter woman as I rubbed my eyes—the bags under them being extremely evident. "No… I'm okay. Sorry for spacing out like that. Let's conti—" I saw a flash of yellow in the corner of my eye, my head turning swiftly to look.

I just ran. I could hear Amethyst and Jasper call out to me but I didn't care. I weaved into the crowded streets to catch up to the blur of yellow, and from what I could see now is someone's blonde locks, bumping into numerous in my haste.

 _There was no mistaking it! She's gotta be—!_

I took a hold of the blonde's hand, the shorter woman obviously stiffening up when she felt the tightness around her hand. She turned around slowly, her eyes widening considerably as we made eye contact.

"Peridot…" I felt relief as I saw that familiar baby blue eyes, those familiar glasses with round lenses. Peridot looked shocked to see me, unmoving under my touch. I grow worried as her brows furrowed, her lips resting in a thin line.

"Lapis! What the fuck are you— Peridot?!" Jasper said in between deep breathes, huffing in exhaustion with Amethyst leaning beside her. Jasper's booming voice caused Peridot to suddenly snatch her hand from mine, frowning deeply at the muscular woman.

I couldn't take my eyes off my hands, it stung how Peridot withdrew hers from mine like she was disgusted of me. I felt my senses numb as the painful thumping of my heart drummed loudly against my ears.

"Is there a problem here, darling?" I knew that voice anywhere. I steadily raised my gaze and sure enough, Aquamarine was there. She looked down at me, looking smug as she raised her hand that is intertwined with Peridot's to kiss the back of the blonde's hand.

The bluenette give me a once over, her smile widening as she saw the disheartened expression I wore. "Ooh, it's _you_." She said, almost laughing as I stared dumbly at the pair. My voice caught in my throat as I merely stared at them.

Everyone was speechless as the little twerp boasted her closeness to Peridot. _How dare she call_ _ **MY**_ _girlfriend that, like she was—_ Then it stung… pretty badly. It felt like my insides are trying to claw out of my body.

 _No… it can't be…_

"Peri—"

"We should be going now, love." Just when I found my voice to call out, Aquamarine's steady voice cut me short. Her words felt like daggers jabbed into my heart.

I looked hopefully at Peridot, wishing she'll let go of that runt and wrap me in a sweet embrace. But it was all crushed when Peridot just gave me one last cold glance before letting herself get tugged by Aquamarine, their hands remained connected until they completely disappeared into the crowd.

An unbearable weight hung in my chest as my outstretched hand dangled limply down my side, deflating as I felt all strength leave my body. I slowly brought my hands up to clutch the front of my shirt, my nails digging up my chest… it was painful, but not as painful as the tightening in my chest, like my heart was being crushed.

I let out a silent cry as the tears well up in my eyes, curling to myself as everything seems to blur out and finally I was left in the dark. I can feel the echoes of Amethyst and Jasper's voice in the distance, but it was soo soft and barely audible that I paid it no mind.

then I blacked out.

 **_*****_  
** **PERIDOT NO. Poor lil lappy. We're nearly there... Just a few more chaps.**

 **Thank you for reading, pls do stay until the very end!**


	21. Without You

**An AU where Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems are a team of journalists. (You guessed it, Garnet is the Boss.)**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

 **LIL LAPPY'S POV CHAPTER**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS ANGSTY AND CONTAINS SELF-HARM.**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ **-o-o-o-o-** page break _  
_ **_*****_**

 **Chapter XXI: Without You**

I took a single agonizing breath.  
 _  
Inhale._

Exhale.

Ok, doing good.

I opened my eyes and looked around my room, the amount of clutter have increased drastically. Empty cup noodle containers littered the floor, together with used clothes and beer cans… At least I've made it sure to ingest something and not starve myself to death.

I slowly got out of bed as I look at the digital clock on my side table to confirm the time, my feet brushed over a beer can which send it toppling on its side before rolling and spilling left over beer all over the floor.

 _Great._

I carefully made my way around the sea of garbage on my floor, the poor lighting inside my room making everything more difficult that supposed to be. I prefer to keep the curtains down… it's actually been a few days since I've seen actual sunlight…  
 _  
A few days? A few weeks? I can't really tell…_

I felt miserable since the time I last saw Peridot, her cold expression still engraved into my mind as I felt another wave of dizziness coupled with the painful contracting of my heart. I quickly made my way to the bathroom, incase this was not just me feeling like I'm gonna vomit my guts.

As usual, it was just my head playing tricks on me as I heaved nothing into the bathroom sink. I washed my mouth anyways, as if that will help tear away the feeling from my stomach. I stared at myself in the mirror. I look like shit.

My eyes were red and puffy with huge eye bags underneath them. My hair is a mess, the once flowing blue locks now grime-y and stiff as it stuck in every direction. Maybe I should fix myself today…

I leisurely made my way back to my room, making sure to not slip on the spilt beer on the floor to retrieve my towel before making my way back into the bathroom. I moved slowly with everything, not like the people at work are forcing me to go to the office.

My coworkers are actually pretty thoughtful, allowing me to stay in from that day and constantly checking up on me to ensure that I haven't killed myself. I laughed at the thought, it's not like I'm gonna kill myself over something like this.

I scrubbed shampoo unto my hair, the menthol giving off a relaxing coolness as it settled on it. I turned on the shower and freezing water came pelting down my head and my shoulders, the coldness chilling my bones and numbing my brain.

After a thorough cleaning I stepped out of the bathroom feeling renewed, a towel wrapped securely around me as I took another one to dry my hair on. I was about to grab some new clothes when the door to my room opened, the light from outside flooding inside and stinging my eyes.

I let out a silent hiss as the person by the door stuttered out a response. "O-ooh sorry for not knocking I didn't know you were up and about just come out when you're already dressed bye." I sighed as I waved her in with the arm I was not using to cover my eyes.

"Just get in here Pearl, the light is burning my eyes." Pearl nervously walked inside my cluttered room, her nose scrunching as she carefully maneuvered to not step at anything. I silently dressed, letting my towels down the bed which made Pearl fidget in her place.

"I'm happy to see you up and about but please Lapis, at least let me clean your room. It's really… messy." Pearl had a pleading look in her face, her uncontrollable habit of cleaning and organizing getting the better of her.

 _Well I was in a good mood today so might as well._ I shrugged as I collected the beer bottles and handing them to her, to which Pearl responded without missing a beat, grabbing a trash bag from the corner of the room to put them inside.

"Since you're already dressed and bathed, why not go out with us today? You know, Jasper has been really worried about you." I continued gathering the trash as I hummed in response, to which Pearl perked up.

I felt oddly okay today… like I finally got over everything. I smiled to myself, this was a step to improvement. I'm not giving up… but how can I fight for her if I can't even function like a normal human being. I wiped my forehead as I picked up the last cup noodle container, the room looked… clean.

Pearl dragged the garbage bag to the door before looking at me with hopeful eyes. "Care to go out?" I nod my head as I smiled, it wasn't just the trash bag… it was about me getting out there. I shielded my eyes as the sunlight once again came to blind me, but it stung less than it did before.

And just like that I'm out of my room, my solitude. Pearl smiled approvingly at me and I felt… happy. "Let's go to the office." I declared out loud, at first Pearl looked shocked but she smiled warmly at me as we made our way out of the door.  
 _  
Inhale._

Exhale.

 _I'm okay.  
_  
We made it to the office, our arrival causing a lot of heads to turn our way. Jasper walked slowly from her table, as if fearing that I would disappear in any given moment.

"Lapis… you're back." I was suddenly lifted off the ground and crushed into a bear hug, helplessly wheezing as Jasper's hug knocked the wind out of me. I hugged her back as much as I could in my current position, feeling the warmth in my heart as the rest of the gang circled around me.

We spend time just talking and Pearl even suggested to get pizza, Amethyst was all for it but Pearl? It baffled me to no end. The atmosphere was light as we let out laughs as Amethyst and Jasper told an obviously exaggerated story.

"Okay, I need someone to help me carry Peridot's things up front. She'll be arri— Lapis…" The door suddenly opened as Garnet walked into the door, she stopped midsentence as she stared at me, my blood went cold at the mention of _her_ name.

 _Wait… moving out? Arriving?_

"Garnet, what do you mean carry them up front? What's going on…?" I felt my arm slacken from its place on Jasper's shoulder, my expression stiffening up as the whole office stopped in silence.

Garnet sighed, adjusting her glasses up the bridge of her nose before calmly continuing. "Peridot will arrive to get a few of her things, she'll be transferring and she had a few work necessities that she left here."

Nothing mattered, she's going here and I'll see her. I can talk to her.

"Garnet, let me see her…" The whole office remained silent.

"Please, just… let me convince her to go back." I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Amethyst, slightly shaking her head. "I NEED TO SEE HER. PLEASE LET ME SEE HER." I thrashed around angrily, my coworkers holding me back as Garnet walked pass me to get the items herself.

"Lapis, I know you're hurting but know that Peridot is hurting the same way as you are. You just have to believe in her." I felt tears stinging my eyes once again, I looked at all my coworkers around me, each and everyone of them avoiding eye contact as I did so.

 _They know… They've known._

The bitter taste of betrayal worked its way up my throat as I felt the strength to pull my arms free and dash out of the office. No one dared to follow me and as the elevator slowly descended lower, I could feel myself slipping.

I thought this was going to be a good day, I thought it was the day I finally get my life back on track… I thought that maybe after that I would gain a level head to confront everyone about the issue to get her back…

I was wrong.

Inhale.

Exhale.

I'm—

I sprinted to my apartment, hastily throwing myself in as soon as I unlocked the door. I fell down on my knees. My hand makes its way up my throat to scratch on the skin there and down to my chest, leaving angry red marks in its wake.  
 _  
Inhale._

Exhale.

 _I'm not okay…_

And now I felt the weight slam back into my chest in full force, leaving me gasping for air as my chest tighten once again.

 _I'm not okay…_

I sluggishly closed the door, dragging myself across the living room, up the stairs and finally inside my room. I looked around the now clean room, the clutter has been gone but the curtain still remained drawn which made the room cold and dark.

I reached inside the drawer of my side table and took a pair of scissors inside. As long as it's sharp it's okay. I sat on my bed as I swiftly skid the scissors on my wrist, leaving a shallow red mark.

It wasn't really that painful… and that's fine by me. As a matter of fact I hated pain more than anything. I gave a mirthless laugh as I took another swipe on my wrist, earlier this morning I just said to myself 'It's not like I'm gonna kill myself over something like this.'

I remembered saying the same thing to a dear friend of mine. 'It's not like I'm gonna cut myself… No matter what happens in not gonna cut myself.' And yet here I am now. It was really ironic…

My hands fell limply on the bed, the scissors burying somewhere in the folds of the blanket. I just felt tired, the minor throbbing on my wrist in tune with my pulse.

 _Too much for having a wholesome day, huh._

Just like that all the positive thoughts left me… and I was once again left with a gaping hole on my heart that stretch wider than it was before…

 _I just want her back…_

I felt a few tears made its way down my cheek, increasing in volume as I curled into myself on the bed.

 _I just want her back…_

It wasn't the first night I cried myself to sleep… and I guess this is not the last one either.  
 **_*****_**  
 **Oooh snap! The longest chapter in the history of this fic... aaaaand it's about... self-harm. If my depiction of self-loathing, self harm and heartbreak are wrong please pardon me. Tho I based this stuff from what I've experienced and I'm not sure how accurate is that. By based I meant everything in this fic, even the... you know. Scissors has been my trusty friend.**

 **Thank you soo much for reading. Please do leave comments and suggestions. See you peeps next week lmao**


	22. Meant to be Yours

**An AU where Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems are a team of journalists. (You guessed it, Garnet is the Boss.)**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

 **GREEN DORITO POV CHAPTER**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ **-o-o-o-o-** page break _  
_ **_*****_**

 **Chapter XXII: Meant to be Yours**

 _It stung so badly._

I was as shocked as everyone was when I saw Lapis that day. I never expected that they will cover something that was so close to Homeworld's office after the incident but there she was.

We were out in our usual 'perimeter checks', as Aquamarine would like to call it, when I felt an urgent tug on my hand. It was odd how the warmth wrapped around mine felt so familiar and even without turning my head I knew exactly who it was.

I stiffened up as I slowly turn around to confirm my suspicion, praying to the stars above that I was wrong and this was just some stranger that Aquamarine could just taser so we could be in our merry way… but I wasn't that lucky.

"Peridot…"

Lapis looked expectantly as she held unto my hand, staring directly into my eyes as she searched for an explanation—a reason to why I left, but I couldn't find it in myself to talk. I just stood there, frozen, not even as I felt the pull on my other arm.

"Lapis! What the fuck are you— Peridot?!" Jasper's voice was loud to say the least, not only that but her massive frame and her wild bleach blonde hair really stick out like a sore thumb… so much that the people around us are now staring.

There is no way Aquamarine did not notice all of that.

I frantically withdrew my hand from Lapis', fearing that Aquamarine would hurt her if she ever saw any form of physical contact between us. Jasper was also staring at me now, giving me a questioning look as I shot her a pleading one.

 _Please Jasper… just go._

Either Jasper didn't understand or she was just pretended not to as she remains rooted in where she stands. "Is there a problem here, darling?" I felt my heart stop as Aquamarine finally turned back to see what was happening.

Everything was a blur. I couldn't even hear what Aquamarine was saying, all I could focus on is Lapis' broken expression—the image engraving in my memory, leaving a throbbing pain in my heart.

"Peri—"

"We should be going now, love." At that moment, I saw Lapis' heart completely broke. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and apologize… but it's not something I could do now. I need to do this…

I couldn't look anymore. I can feel my indifferent facade crumbling… I can't stand seeing Lapis look so broken. I let Aquamarine lead me away, sparing a single glance back at my broken lover before turning back as I screw my eyes shut.

 _I did this._

This was my fault.

That was a few weeks ago and Aquamarine has been kind enough to not to confront me about the whole thing but I know that her patience is waning. She would constantly stare at me, open her mouth only to close it again and turn away.

Aquamarine was a sweet girl… I can never understand how someone who can be soo sweet around me be so heartless with other people. It was as if she was another person entirely. Aquamarine is doing the fish impersonation again today… I sighed as I turn to face her.

"What is it Aquamarine?" She quickly looked away, fiddling with her thumbs as she suddenly found the document on her desk to be extremely fascinating.

"Aquamarine, please talk to me…" I said in a soft tone to which she hesitantly looked up, biting her lower lip slightly as she tried to get the words out.

"It's about Lapis…" she took a deep breath before continuing. "… do you… still love her?" I can see the anxiousness seep into her eyes, once again worrying her lip. At this point I'm kind of afraid she'll draw blood on it.

I have long readied myself to say this. I just need to say what Aquamarine wants to hear, then I could go on with my original plan… that is the best plan of action right now. I was about to open my mouth when Aquamarine suddenly speak up, she finally lifted my head and stared directly into my eyes.

"Please Peri… tell me the truth." She pleaded, her eyes held untold emotions… untold knowledge. I'm sure she knows about everything, lying will be pointless. It was one of the things she was known for after all— her ability to read and gauge people is impeccable.

"I… I still do. I love her Aquamarine." She bit her lips once again, slowly getting up from her seat and walking to where I stood. I felt fear as I saw the held back rage behind her eyes, but most of all what broke my heart is the look of betrayal I found those cold piercing orbs.

"Why…?" I felt panic as Aquamarine held onto my shoulders tightly, tears pooling on her eyes as she maintained eye contact.

"I LOVE YOU, I NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU… WHY WAS I NOT ENOUGH?!" She broke down as she bowed her head, tears falling freely from her eyes. The hands on my shoulder merely tightened as she continued.

She screamed and cried and held unto me for dear life. I let her take it all out until she has nothing else to give. By the end of it all, her voice was hoarse from all the screaming and crying she did. Aquamarine took a few frantic breaths before completely turning silent.

"I… was meant to be yours…" It was said quietly, almost too quietly as she looked up and stared into me once again. She was just… heartbroken. Her hands slowly slid down my shoulders, leaving a noticeable distance between the two of us.

Aquamarine was in love… she was genuinely in love, but the world has ruined her. She was obsessed and couldn't see anything else… I wanted to help her but I couldn't— that was back then, now I'm not running away. I let a few silent moments pass by as I talked.

"It's not that you were not enough… it's just… the timing's all wrong and…" I held my hand out to touch her cheek, running my hands over it as I wipe the tears. "I understand… but I couldn't help you."

She leaned into my touch, lifting a hand to touch the one on her cheek. "I didn't want to lose you… and I couldn't accept that you found someone special… that is not me…" She opened her eyes, her usually cold eyes filled with affection, longing— regret.

"You love her… but don't ever forget, I never stopped loving you and I don't think I ever will anytime soon." A few more tears flowed out Aquamarine's eyes, which I was quick to wipe away.

"Please just… don't forget about me Peridot. Don't forget about us." She said as she took my hand from her cheek and let go. She gave me another sad smile before turning away, her nails digging into her palm as she clenched them.

"You can go back to her now… I'll help you carry your stuff back." I took a step towards her but stopped myself, it would be too cruel of me if I did so.

"I'm sorry."

I couldn't stop myself as I apologized…

After all, it's the only thing I could do for her now.

 **_*****_  
That was a blatant reference from the Heathers lmao. Aquamarine might be a cold person, but when it comes to Peri everything just oozes out. I don't really know if people really snap like that during such situations and I fear that it might sound unnatural but I did what I can. There is only so much bold writings can express afterall so I kept it in a min.**

 **Thank you soo much for reading... THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE. *gasp* Thank you for staying this long, please do read until the end. Thank you once again~**


	23. Back in Your Arms

**An AU where Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems are a team of journalists. (You guessed it, Garnet is the Boss.)**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

 **GREEN DORITO POV CHAPTER**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ **-o-o-o-o-** page break _  
_ **_*****_**

 **Chapter XXIII: Back in Your Arms**

I stepped out of Homeworld's office, looking back at the towering building one last time. This was the enterprise my mother worked so hard in building, our family's legacy. It's not like I hate the company but I already have a place I belong.

"You're leaving already… seriously it won't hurt you to visit me even once."

"M-mom!?" And there she was, Yellow Diamond, as radiant as ever in her well pressed business suit and her high heels which increased her already towering height.

"I-it's not that I was purposely avoiding the chance to meet you, I've just been kind of busy and it… well… slipped my mind…?"

"The way you deny it just make it more suspicious, dear." She as she ruffled my hair, to which I replied with a grunt.

"I'm glad I caught you before you go… You've really grown, huh." She said endearingly as she looked at me, longing somehow present I her voice.

"Run along now, I know you have something to do." Mom said as she gives me a gentle push as if to encourage me.

"Thank you Mom…"

 **-o-o-o-o-  
**  
The trip back was spent in silence, Aquamarine didn't say a word and so I decided to do the same. I opt to stare out of the window, pretending to look at the scenery outside as we drove by but really I'm too busy with my own thoughts to even bother.

 _This was it._

I felt a tap on my shoulder, causing me to snap out of my thoughts and look beside me. "We're here." Aquamarine announced as she opened the locks for our doors before stepping outside, going to the back of the car to gather my belongings.

I took a minute before exiting the car, the heavy feeling in my chest still present. It was considerably dark outside even though it's just past noon, the sun hiding behind the clouds as if sensing the glum atmosphere. I heaved a sigh.

 _I'm back._

"Peridot?! Y-you're…" I turned my head, seeing a pretty stunned Amethyst who just dropped the donut in her hand in shock. Right behind her is the rest of Garnet's team, everyone looking as shocked as the small woman.

Lapis emerged from the back of the crowd, she looked doubtful as if believing that I'm a mere illusion. The two of us froze on the stop when our eyes met. Garnet ushered everyone inside the building, which I'm actually pretty happy about since I want a little bit of privacy.

When all of them are gone Lapis finally spoke up, snapping out of her trance as she moved closer towards me. "Peridot…?" She stopped right in front of me, lifting a hand up to stroke my cheek.

"Yeah?" Finally the dam broke and Lapis quickly held me tight, burying her face on the crook of my neck as she cried.

"Peri… It's really you. Ooh, thank the stars. I missed you sooo much." She lifted her head, only to pepper me with kisses all over my face. I giggled as Lapis persisted, only to realize the tightening grip on my hand.

I pulled away from Lapis, who looked pretty disheartened when I did so. I need to though, it's extremely heartless to continue when…

Lapis finally noticed Aquamarine, holding my hand as she tries her best to hide behind me. Immediately Lapis' expression turned sour, her eyes narrowed as she darted forward to snatch my hand in Aquamarine's clutch.

"Lapis, no!" I looked at her pleadingly as I stepped back and looked at the disgruntled woman behind me. "She brought me here, she doesn't mean harm." Lapis still looked doubtful but she stood down, merely eyeing Aquamarine in silence.

"I know that we are not of the best terms but I assure you, I am merely here to drop Peridot off is all." I hear Aquamarine sigh, her grip on my hand loosening each passing second.

"I love you…" I heard her whisper as her hand completely left mine. I can't help but freeze up, staring at her in disbelief. She had her head down and I reveled in the silence as we let her compose herself.

 _She just…_

"Please take care of her..." She had a mournful look as she said to Lapis, who responded with a mere nod.

Aquamarine took a step back, moving closer to her vehicle as she spared us a final glance. She smiled… though it didn't really reach her eyes. Her blue orbs looked icy as ever… distant and detached.

"I'm sorry…" I can't help but say as she made her way in her car. She didn't really respond but I'm sure she heard me. Lapis and I watched as she drove off, staring at the back of the car until we can't see it anymore.

I felt a hand wrap around mine with the familiar warmth that I was longing for. I looked into my girlfriend's eyes, they were as beautiful as I remembered.

"You're back." She pulled me close and easily lifted me off the ground, spinning us around as we giggled together. We were both breathless when Lapis puts me down, though the grin in our faces never left.

We shared a gentle kiss, as if affirming that we were both here right now— together. We pulled back, staring into each other's eyes. Lapis cradled my cheek on her hand, running her thumb gently on it.

"I'm back." We stood there in comfortable silence before I was tackled down by a towering figure. Jasper was purring on top of me like an oversized cat, a cheetah to be more accurate I guess.

"Uugh, Jasper I'm happy to see you too but you're squishing me you brute!" I said as I playfully shoved the buff woman above me but I doubt I even can shove her away even if I'm using my whole strength.

"HUG PILE!" Amethyst joined in as she managed to squeeze in the growing pile of people. I laughed aloud as somehow they were able to persuade Garnet to join in. They pulled me up as they stand, now squishing me to a stuffy group hug… not that I'm complaining, not at all.

Everyone eased out to let Lapis go close and hug me all by herself, giving out 'aaws' and wolf-whistles. I leaned on to Lapis as I sighed.

"Yeah… I'm back." I nestled in the hug, taking note of the darkened marks that decorated her right wrist and extending up her arm. I took said arm as I eyed the scars, tracing some of them with my thumb.

"I'm sorry I've caused you soo much pain." Lapis just nuzzled onto me, burying her face on my hair.

"It was something that I was willing to take for you…" She gave me another peck on the lips, practically beaming at me when we parted. "You strived soo hard to take everyone's feelings in consideration...

You're just too kind Peridot and that's just one of the many things that I love about you."

 **_*****_  
Amethyst to Peridot: "Also, ya owe me a donut, nerd. Ya made me drop one of mine."  
Poor donut who lived a really short life. Amethyst will miss you.**

 **Aaaand it is finished. I kinda found it weird to start with a Lapis POV and end in a Peri POV but I'lll take it~ Poor Aquamarine man. I feel kinda bad that I made her a real sad chara in here. I wanted to put the last line as that of how it started, saying the things that made Lapis love Peri. Thank you for reading up to the very end.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews last time. See you around when I do another story~**


End file.
